Sueños rotos
by MoniBolis
Summary: House regresa a trabajar despues de Mayfield.HUDDY Escrito antes del estreno de la 6 temporada
1. Chapter 1

Era principios de Septiembre y House era dado de alta del Hospital Psiquiatrico Mayfield. Wilson su mejor y único amigo lo esperaba en el estacionamiento. Lo había visitado durante los 4 meses que pasó internado. Se sentía contento y aliviado de que por fin saliera.

House salió y empezó la larga caminata hasta el automovil de Wilson.

"Hey" dijo Wilson casi sin fuerza en la voz. Quería abrazar a su amigo pero House no lo dejaría.

"¿Quieres abrazarme verdad?" House se veía mejor en el sentido saludable. Pero sus facciones se veían tristes.

"Si, pero no lo haré" Wilson estiro la mano "pero que tal un apretón de manos"

House acepto el gesto de su amigo y estrecho su mano.

Abordaron el auto y empezaron su regreso a casa.

* * *

Horas más tarde llegaron al departamento de House. Wilson dejó su maleta en el cuarto. House se quedo en medio de la sala.

"¿Todo está bien?" Wilson preguntó

"No" Wilson sintio panico. "Limpiaste mi departameto"

"Si, le pedí a Lupe que vieniera a limpiar un poco…Tu sabes para que no estuviera lleno de polvo"

"Lupe movió mis cosas" House se dejo caer en su sillón. "¿Qué vamos a cenar?"

"Podemos ordenar comida china"

"Tu pagas…tu sabes porque no tengo efectivo" Wilson enchueco la boca aunque por dentro se sentía feliz de tener a su amigo de vuelta. "¿Todavía tengo empleo?"

Wilson respiro profundo. "Cuddy…" espero a ver la reacción de House, pero no noto nada. "…Dice que si lo deseas, puedes regresar a trabajar cuando quieras"

"¿No me despidio?"

"No, nunca lleno el papeleo"

"¿Qué le dijeron a la junta directiva?"

"Adornamos la verdad."

"Mintieron por mi"

"Cuddy, más que yo" Eso no era novedad

"¿Y mi equipo?"

"No les dijimos nada, pero creen que fuiste a rehabilitación"

"Bien" House dijo secamente

"¿Bien?"

"Quiero rollos primavera"

"¿y lo del trabajo?"

"Regresaré el Lunes"

"Si es muy pronto para ti House" Wilson quería darle su tiempo.

"Regresaré el lunes"

* * *

"Dr. House regresará hoy como Jefe del departamento de Diagnostico, Dr. Wilson me ha informado que se encuentra bien y preparado" Cuddy se dirigía a la junta directiva del hospital

"Si, pero, su estadía fue en hospital psiquiátrico. ¿No nos dirá la razón?" Dr. Loeb habló.

"Son asuntos personales" Cuddy contesto. "No ha perdido su licencia médica"

"Entonces fue en relación con su consumo de drogas"

"Dr. House tiene un problema de dolor crónico, eso todos aquí lo sabemos, pero sigue siendo uno de los mejores diagnosticadores de los E.U."

"Pero sigue siendo un riesgo para este hospital, y si tuvo algún tipo de colapso nervioso…" Dr. Loeb insistía en su posición.

"Sus métodos son peculiares pero son siempre en beneficio del paciente" Cuddy no se dejaría intimidar.

"Dra. Cuddy usted no es realmente objetiva cuando se trata de House" Loeb dijo la frase con tono de acusación.

"¿Eso que significa Loeb?"

"Hay muchos rumores en este hospital, en especial después del anuncio que House hizo algunos meses atrás en el balcón"

"Si, todos los rumores fueran ciertos Loeb, tu y las enfermeras de radiología…"

"¡Lisa!" la dra. Jones interrumpió. "Dr. Loeb, por favor, no hay lugar aquí para ataques personales. Lo importante es que no pensamos evitar que Dr. House regrese, solo queremos una garantía en cuanto a su comportamiento"

"¿Garantía?" Cuddy no le gustaba como esta junta se estaba desarrollando.

"Alguien debe responder por los actos de Dr. House" Dr. Clark entro en la platica.

"¿Ese alguien sería yo?" paso saliva después de preguntar.

"El su subordinado, como decana de medicina debe responder por todos sus jefes y doctores" Dr. Loeb retomo su parte.

Cuddy se hizo para atrás recargándose en el respaldo. Todos la miraban. "quieren una garantía, muy bien" Cuddy se mintió a si misma al pensar que estaba siendo objetiva. "Yo responderé por House"

* * *

"Entonces House regresa hoy" Taub se preparaba una taza de café en la oficina, después de mese de incertidumbre, tendrían a su jefe de regreso.

"Eso me informo Cuddy, después de la junta de esta mañana" Foreman dijo muy serio

"¿Creen que estuvo en rehabilitación?" Trece pregunto a sus compañeros

"lo más seguro" Taub bebió de su café

"Yo creo que hay algo más" Foreman dijo al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

* * *

House estaba parado enfrente de las puertas del Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Esta era su nueva vida, en su viejo trabajo. Por fin entro en el lobby. De inmediato de escucharon susurros y una que otra cabeza volteaba con incredubilidad. Wilson lo esperaba.

"Por lo menos llegaste antes del medio día" Wilson le dio una palmada en la espalda."¿Listo?" House asintió."¿Tu pierna?"

"Esta bien"

Se dirigieron a la oficina de Cuddy, House dejó que Wilson entrara primero.

"Reportándome jefa" House intentó hacer un chiste para romper la tensión

"Bienvenido House" Cuddy le ofreció una sonrisa, pero House no correspondió, en vez, volteo a ver la pared. "¿listo para trabajar?"

"¿No confías en mi?"

"Wilson me informo de tu recuperación, hable con tus doctores en Mayfield, pero depende de ti House, si quieres Foreman puede supervisar…"

"Estoy listo" House interrumpió

"Muy bien, adelante"

House dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina cuando Wilson habló.

"¡¿Un momento no se han visto en 4 meses y es todo lo que se van a decir?!" levantó las manos para dar dramatismo.

House se encogió de hombros y se fue. Wilson se enfoco en Cuddy

"Tengo trabajo Wilson" el tono de Cuddy fue triste

Wilson dio un respiro y corrió para alcanzar su amigo. Al entrar el elevador Wilson le preguntó "¿Estas enojado con Cuddy por que no te visito ni una solo vez?"

"Deja el asunto en paz Wilson"

Wilson no quería presionar a House así que mejor guardo silencio.

* * *

House llegó a su oficina. Su equipo se le quedo viendo sin saber que decir.

"No están alucinado, de verdad soy yo" House dijo la agridulce broma que solo él entendería.

"Bienvenido" Foreman se levantó y le dio un expediente "Mujer de 27 años, sus articulaciones se están paralizando, y tiene llagas en el cuero cabelludo"

"Empecemos" House tomo el plumón negro y escribió los síntomas.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

  
**

Anuncio descarado de mi parte: Tengo otra historia con House en el psiquiátrico acompañado por el villano de Batman: El Acertijo. La historia se llama: Interesante. Búsquenla en mi perfil.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Esta historia será Huddy, solo tengan paciencia: Porque la verdad alguien recién salido del psiquiátrico, no es exactamente fácil de amar.

* * *

"El examen de sangre salio normal" Taub informó

House tenía una mano sobre el pintaron, leía los síntomas en silencio.

"Denle anti-inflamatorios para sus articulaciones" House les lanzó el expediente. "Ya saben lo de siempre, resonancias, rayos x e indicadores de cáncer" Sus subordinados lo observaron con rareza, se veía un poco diferente, o talvez era el no haberlo visto en meses.

"El reumatólogo que la trató antes no encontró nada…" Trece abrió un expediente y lo ojeo.

"Es por eso que haremos todo otra vez" House se retiro a su oficina, mientras se hacían las pruebas correspondientes. Con cuidado se masajeo su pierna. Se sentía raro regresar a ese lugar su oficina, su escritorio, su trabajo. Poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad.

* * *

"Yo empezaré con los rayos x" Taub les dijo a sus compañeros.

"Esta bien, yo haré el papeleo para la resonancia" Foreman se acerco a la jefa de enfermeras para llenar el reporte

"¿Así que tu jefe regresó?"

"Si" A Foreman no le agradaba mucho las enfermeras, en especial desde que fue novio de una.

"¿Qué tan loco esta?"

"No más que de costumbre" Foreman ignoraba la razón del comentario.

"¡Ja! Lo curaron en el manicomio"

"¿Manicomio?"

"¿No sabes?" la enfermera vio los ojos de confusión de Foreman "¡¿No sabes?! Es el chisme desde esta mañana, la Dra. Cuddy estuvo con la junta directiva. La razón que tu jefe estuviera de licencia fue que se volvió loco" Foreman frunció el ceño. "La verdad no se como lo dejan practicar medicina"

* * *

"¡Estas de vuelta!" Cameron entro a la oficina de House. La joven rubia estaba feliz de ver a su mentor de regreso. "Cuando regrese de mi luna de miel, ya no estabas; y Wilson y Cuddy no me querían decir nada"

"Es porque no era de tu incumbencia" House se levantó "En otros asuntos, no puedo creer que sigas casada con 'Cocodrilo Dun Dee'"

"Yo tambien te extrañe" Cameron le dio un ligero abrazo

"Si, bien por ti" House camino hasta la oficina de su amigo dejando a trás a Cameron. "Si vas a ser mi niñera, debes alimentarme"

"Ha pasado una hora desde que llegamos, ¿ya tienes hambre?" Wilson había olvidado lo voraz que era su amigo

"Aliméntame"

"Esta bien, vamos a almorzar"

* * *

"Necesitamos hablar" Foreman se impuso en medio de la oficina de Cuddy

"Sobre…"

"¿Estuvo House en un psiquiátrico? ¿Por qué razones? ¿Cómo es que sigue practican…"

"No hablaré del asunto contigo Foreman" Cuddy lo interrumpió obviamente molesta.

"Tengo el derecho a saber"

"Pregúntale a House"

"Si no esta en sus facultades…"

"House no tiene ninguna psicosis, o manía" Cuddy subió el tono de su voz "Y esta perfectamente bien para practicar medicina"

"El no pudo averiguar los últimos 3 diagnósticos antes de su partida"

"¿Qué insinúas Foreman? ¿Qué House ya no puede diagnosticar?"

"Si"

"Pues veremos con este paciente"

"Y si comete alguna locu…" Foreman casi decía la palabra "Comete alguna irresponsabilidad"

"Entonces me lo dirás a mi. Yo lo resolveré"

* * *

Wilson y House tomaran asiento en una mesa pegada a la pared de la cafetería. Wilson pidió un sándwich de atún y House una hamburguesa.

"Nunca pensé que diría esto…" House dijo mientras masticaba. "Pero esta comida es peor que la de Mayfield"

"No esta tan mal" Wilson miró alrededor y noto que los demás comensales parecían estar observarlos y hablar de ellos.

"No me digas que te molesta" House sorbió de su refresco. "Ya sabes que al ser mi 'compa' la gente te juzgaría"

"No" Wilson miro a su amigo. "si a ti no te molesta que hablen de ti, a mi tampoco"

Continuaron su comida.

* * *

"Que sorpresa no se ve nada raro en las resonancias ni en los rayos X" House se rasco la cabeza, al ver Foreman muy serio cruzado de brazos al final de la mesa

"Hay algo más" Trece habló "Su rodilla se inflamo, esta del tamaño de un melón. Ya puse a al enfermera para que la drene y analize"

"Bien"

¿Bien? ¿Eso es todo?" Foreman dijo de manera seca

"¡Claro que no Dr. Foreman!" House hizo una cara de niño enojado "Denle cortisona para la inflamación. Y nos vemos mañana"

"No tienes la menor idea de que le pasa a la paciente ¿o si?" Foreman reto a House

"¿Tu si Foreman? Porque nos encantaría escucharlo"

Taub y Trece se quedaron viendo

"¿Por qué estuviste en el psiquiátrico?"

"No es tu asunto"

"¿Estas tomando vicodin?"

"¡No es tu asunto!" House le grito "Nos vemos mañana equipo"

* * *

"¿Por qué estás aquí? Te dije que estaba bien" House abrio la puerta a Wilson

"Cuando no estuviste, contrate pago por evento. Lucha Libre. Pienso ver lo que pague" Wilson entro al departamento y se acomodo en el sillón. "Traje nachos"

House se resigno a que su amigo no lo dejaría solo, por lo menos no la primera semana.

Prendieron la televisión.

"¿Qué es esto?" Wilson tomo un cuaderno de pasta dura que estaba en el sillón

"Es mi diario" Wilson miro con sorpresa a House "Se supone que escriba lo que me pase"

"Se que como funciona los diarios House"

"Talvez no lo reconozcas porque tu diario es rosita y con fotos de Brad Pitt" House desvio su mirada al televisor. "Es parte del seguimiento de mi tratamiento. El viernes cuando vea a mi doctor le debo mostrar el diario"

"Okay"

Pasaron la siguiente hora disfrutando de la lucha libre y gritando a la televisión.

"Bueno ya me voy" Wilson se laventó y estiro sus brazos. House solo asintió "Antes de que se me olvide ¿hablaste con Cuddy otra vez hoy?"

"No"

"Se que debe ser algo raro, después de lo que alucinaste…debe ser dificil"

"No tienes la menor idea, Wilson"

"Okay, solo preguntaba"

**Continuara**

**

* * *

  
**

Les prometo que habrá escenas con House y Cuddy.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Algo de medicina en este cap, pero valdrá la pena. En serio

* * *

House se despertó temprano, ya no tenía insomnio, pero tampoco descansaba bien. Solo en su departamento, el recuerdo de su alucinación le vino a su mente. Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó a tomar un baño.

* * *

Wilson puso su charola de comida junto a la de Cuddy.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Wilson se sentó en la misma mesa en la que Cuddy almorzaba.

"Bien" Cuddy dijo de manera automática.

"Se que House te ha estado evitando"

"Solo lleva de regreso un día"

"Lo sé, pero es difícil para él. Regresar a la rutina"

"Solo necesita resolver su caso" Cuddy bebió de su café.

"Tienes razón, su confianza regresará cuando lo haga" Wilson hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas."Respecto a su relación…"

Cuddy no dejo terminar a Wilson. "No, James. No sigas"

"Cuddy, antes de su 'episodio'. Tu y House tenían algo, su relación iba enfocada y…"

"Wilson, tu eres su mejor amigo" Cuddy se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro de Wilson. "Anímalo, confórtalo. Yo soy su jefa y le ayudaré con su trabajo"

"Si lo que me dijeron sobre la junta administrativa de ayer es cierto, estás haciendo más que ayudarlo"

"¿Qué te dijeron?"

"Que prácticamente apostaste tu empleo"

Cuddy no dijo nada por unos momentos. "Deberías preocuparte más por ellos" Cuddy señalo otra mesa donde Foreman, Trece, Cameron, Chase, y Taub platicaban.

* * *

"¿Nadie sabe por que fue al hospital psiquiátrico?" Cameron hablo preocupada.

"Lo que fuera, no fue tan malo como para que perdiera su licencia" Chase puso su brazo alrededor de su esposa

"Rehabilitación, ataque de nervios, delirios de grandeza" Trece sugirió

"Kutner" Taub hablo quedamente "No lidio con ello muy bien"

"Tienes razón, después de Kutner se comporto extraño" Trece recordaba

"Hizo que Wilson se sentara durante lo diferenciales de la bailarina" el neurólogo insistía.

"Foreman, déjalo ser. Olvídate del asunto y alégrate de trabajar con un genio"

"Un genio loco" Chase dijo. Cameron le dio un ligero codazo por su comentario. "Perdón"

"No lo he visto tomar vicodin" Foreman prosiguió

"Tienes razón" Taub confirmo

"¿Y no esta gruñón?" Chase se sorprendió "Cuando estuvo sin vicodin me golpeo"

"Pero actúa más calmado, como…sigue siendo House pero como si le hubieran bajado el volumen. ¿Saben a lo que me refiero?" Trece trato de explicar.

"Si" en ese momento sonó el buscador de Foreman "Nuestra paciente empeora. Debemos irnos"

* * *

House apretó el botón del elevador. Descanso su peso en su pierna sana y espero pacientemente. Se abrieron las puertas. Dejó salir a las personas y entro. Ya quería llegar a su oficina donde estaría solo. Pero el elevador se detuvo en el segundo piso.

Era Cuddy. Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro. "Puedo esperar al que sigue" Cuddy rompió el silencio

"Solo súbete" House puso su bastón en las puertas para que no se cerraran. Cuddy entró.

"¿Vas a mi piso?"

"Si, con Dr. Sprang" silencio otra vez. Para ser solo dos pisos parecía como si fueran veinte.

"Wilson…¿te dijo sobre…mis alucinaciones?" House trago saliva. Y vio como Cuddy se cambiaba de posición antes de contestar.

"Me dijo que viste a Amber"

"¿Nada más?"

"Nada más"

La campana del elevador sonó indicando que llegaron la 4° piso.

"Nos vemos" Cuddy camino hacia la derecha alejándose de House.

House admiro su figura mientras se alejaba de él. Eso siempre le alegraba aunque fuera un poquito el día. Pero sintió un punzón en su pierna. Recordándole lo dañado que estaba. O así lo pensaba él.

"¡House!" Taub llegó corriendo "la paciente esta empeorando"

House siguió a Taub.

"Las llagas en su cuero cabelludo empeoraron"

"Puedo verlo" House rezongo.

La paciente tenía mechones de cabello en sus manos. Su esposo trataba de consolarla. "¿Todavía no saben lo que tiene mi mujer?"

"Ni idea" House le contestaba mientras leía el reporte.

"Los anti-inflamatorios tampoco funcionaron" Trece indicó

"Se leer" House siguió leyendo el reporte "Ha perdido 7 kilos desde que llego" Volteo a ver a Foreman "Talvez este loco, pero eso no es bueno ¿o si?"

"Mis ojos" la paciente se frotaba lo ojos "Me pican" Foreman se acerco para revisarla.

"Uveítis"

* * *

En su oficina House aumento la inflamación en los ojos a la lista de síntomas.

"Debe ser autoinmune" Taub señalo

"¿Pero cuál?"

"Hay que ver que tiene en el ojo" House volteo a ver a su equipo.

"Después de la uveítis, es algo peligroso, necesitamos el permiso de Cuddy"

"Yo obtendré el permiso, ustedes vayan"

* * *

"Es por eso que no te quedaste a la recepción de la boda" Cameron le hablo a su jefa.

"Si" Cuddy trato de no darle importancia a la conversación

"Tu y Wilson anduvieron como zombies todo el verano, pudieron habernos dicho"

"No era mi lugar decir"

"Si, pero…"

"Dra. Cuddy, sus copias" una enfermera le dio un fólder.

"Increíble" Cuddy dio un suspiro. "Discúlpame Cameron"

* * *

"Me voy a casa" House dijo triunfante al ponerse el saco.

"No vas a esperar los resultados"

"Si algo aprendí en el manicomio, es que la vida es corta" House se coloco la mano en la frente a manera dramatica. "Y quiero escaparme temprano de Wilson"

"Falsificaste mi firma" House se quedo inmóvil al ver a Cuddy en su puerta. "Por una prueba que no era tan importante, ni si quiera tan peligrosa"

"Era necesaria" House exclamó. Cuddy lo miro detenidamente.

"No lo hagas otra vez" se fue

House se quedo pensativo por un momento.

"Cambien la paciente a Ibuprofeno" Y se fue tambien.

* * *

Wilson toco a la puerta de House

"House, se que estas ahí"

"Y aún así no entiendes la indirecta" House por fin abrió la puerta.

"Vamos te invito a cenar" Wilson entro al departamento.

"¿Tu novia te deja pasar tantas noches fuera?"

"Ella comprende la situación"

"O ya la estas engañando con otra."

"No la estoy engañando" Wilson se defendió, House lo miro y se dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

"La estas engañando"

Wilson espero a que House se pusiera su saco cuando vio el diario. Lo tomo y lo hojeo.

"¡No has escrito nada!"

"Iba a escribir como Foreman lastimo mis sentimientos ayer"

"House es parte de tu seguimiento, son solo 4 sesiones"

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Le pregunte al Dr. Nolan"

"Solo por eso, pediré lo más caro del menú"

* * *

Citando a Lisa Edelstein: "Stay with me. Give Huddy time. Don't give up hope."

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

House llevaba dos horas despierto. Contemplo la idea de no ir a trabajar. Adoraba practicar medicina y sin embargo…

Su teléfono sonó. Levanto el auricular pero no habló.

En el otro lado de la línea Foreman habló "¿Bueno?"

"¿Qué?"

"Nuestra paciente se quiere ir. Esta cansada de que no podemos diagnosticarla"

House no dijo nada.

"¿House? ¿Estás ahí?"

"Llego en 20 minutos"

House condujo su motocicleta, después del accidente había tardado 3 meses y $1,123 dólares arreglar, pero le encantaba conducirla.

* * *

"¡Buenos días a todos!" House llegó a la habitación del paciente "¿Cuál es el inconveniente?"

"Dijiste 20 minutos, tardaste 1 hora y media" Foreman se quejo

"Fui a dar un paseo"

"Voy a irme de aquí ¡ustedes no saben lo que tengo!" La mujer trato de levantarse de la cama pero su rodilla inflamada y pocas fuerzas lo evitaron.

House observó algo que lo hizo sonreír.

"Además las enfermeras dicen que usted está loco" El esposo dijo. Todo su equipo se quedo inmóvil.

"Voy por Cuddy" Trece dio media vuelta para traer a la jefa.

"¡No!" House grito.

"Si está loco" el esposo abrazo a su débil mujer

"Pero soy un genio loco" House se acerco a la paciente "énfasis en genio" House quito las manos del esposo.

"¿Qué hace?" la paciente se asusto al sentir las manos de House recorres su espalda.

"Tienes Espondilitis anquilosante" House se regodeaba "Estas dos vértebras están fusionadas" House marco con sus dedos el lugar "lo noté cuando trato de levantarse"

"¿Qué?" Foreman se sorprendió y fue a verificar

"Le hicimos examen físico completo cuando llego" Taub replico

"Entonces es nuevo, de todas formas estoy en lo correcto"

"¿Se puede curar?"

"No, pero puede controlarse"

Para el momento en que el paciente continuo sus preguntas del tratamiento, House se había ido.

* * *

"Aquí esta" Chase puso el Reproductor de DVD en el escritorio de House

"¿Tu no me vas a decir palabras de apoyo como Cameron?"

"¿Te sientes bien…en general?" Chase pregunto cándidamente

"Me siento genial, acabo de resolver un caso"

"Entonces disfruta tus telenovelas" Chase se fue.

* * *

House pasó el resto del día viendo telenovelas en su oficina. Cada vez que su pierna dolía cambiaba de posición. Al llegar las 5 de la tarde decidió que era hora de ir a casa.

"Esta noche pensaba que podíamos ir a jugar boliche" Wilson se paro junto a House.

"Wilson, te extrañé pero no es para tanto" House guardaba sus cosas para irse.

"¿Acabas de admitir que me extrañaste?"

House hizo una mueca y no respondió.

"¿House?" Foreman entro a la oficina.

"Vienes a pedirme disculpas" dijo House sarcásticamente

"Si" Foreman se acerco al escritorio. "Cuando te fuiste tuve la oportunidad de probar tu lugar, la verdad me quede chico." El neurólogo se detuvo, le costaba trabajo admitir cuanto admiraba a House. "Si me comporte como lo hice, fue porque era aterrador la idea de que no fueras el mismo"

House lo miro detenidamente, y para sorpresa de Wilson, no se burlo de Foreman. Solo asintió.

Foreman partió.

"Eso fue valiente de su parte" dijo Wilson mientras observaba a su amigo reaccionar.

"Si"

"¿Te sientes bien ya que resolviste el caso?"

"Perfecto"

"¿Por qué falsificaste la firma de Cuddy?" Wilson soltó la pregunta de repente. House echo su cabeza para atrás y resoplo.

"Porque hubiera dicho que no, porque era por la paciente, porque es lo que siempre hago, escoge una; la que quieras Wilson"

"Tengo una teoría"

"¿Sabes Wilson? pase meses de psicoterapia, ya no ocupo tus teorías"

"La has estado evitando porque estás enojado con ella" House le dio la espalda viendo a la ventana, pero Wilson prosiguió "Estas enojado con ella porque no te fue a visitar ni una sola vez. Cuddy siempre ha estado para ti, y esta vez cuando más la necesitabas, ella no respondió. Y la verdad no puedes culpar a la pobre mujer por no querer ir…"

"¡Yo le pedí que no fuera a verme!" House confronto a su amigo

"¿Qué?"

"Yo le pedí que no fuera a verme, no quería verla"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿En serio Wilson?" House estaba alterado "¡Alucine con ella, tuve un delirio de amor con ella como protagonista!" House se detuvo al darse cuenta de cómo bajo su guardia "Yo…fue una mentira"

"Los sentimientos por Cuddy, los tuviste desde antes" Wilson uso un tono de voz suave.

"Fue una mentira." House volvió a darle la espalda. Silencio domino el cuarto.

"Esta bien" Wilson se quedo un rato en medio de la oficina "Paso por ti a las 8, para el boliche"

House no tuvo tiempo para negarse.

* * *

House se dirigió a la recepción, tenía que firmar su salida. Noto como las personas seguían señalándolo y murmurando sobre él. No le importaba. Al llegar al mostrador su mirada se desvió a la clínica y ahí estaba Cuddy. Vestida con una ridículamente apretada falda negra y una blusa roja escotada.

House la observo y por un segundo olvido respirar. Y como si Cuddy pudiera sentir su mirada volteo a verlo. House sintió su corazón palpitar más rápido. Cuddy le ofreció una leve sonrisa pero él falló al regresársela. Una enfermera distrajo a Cuddy. En ese momento House se escapo.

* * *

Montado en su motocicleta House estaba listo para irse.

"House, espera" Cuddy lo había alcanzado en el estacionamiento. House se quito el casco para escucharla mejor. "Resolviste tu caso"

"Si"

"Eso es bueno, eso es fantástico"

"Si"

"House, si no quieres estar aquí, trabajando en este hospital, yo…yo comprendería. No hay problema"

House vio tristeza en lo ojos de Cuddy ¿por el?

"Quiero trabajar aquí. Si no quien más va idolatrar tus senos" Cuddy se sorprendió por lo inesperado del cometario "Porque hay quien los admira, yo les rindo culto"

"Nos vemos mañana House, y regresarás a la clínica" Cuddy le sonrió otra vez antes de dar media vuelta y caminar.

House se iba a poner el casco otra vez cuando Cuddy le habló

"House una cosa más" Cuddy mantuvo su distancia y se veía indecisa. House la observo por largo rato sin saber porque le costaba tanto terminar su frase. Finalmente Cuddy tomo aire:

"Te extrañé tanto House, como nunca he echado de menos a nadie en mi vida"

Cuddy se fue antes de que House pudiera reaccionar. No importaba; habría tiempo mañana. House sintió esperanza, alegría. Cuddy había admitido que lo había extrañado.

* * *

House recorrió la ciudad en su motocicleta con ese sentimiento de alegría. Al llegar a su departamento Wilson lo esperaba.

"Estaba preocupado por ti"

"Estuve paseando por ahí" House quería contarle a su mejor amigo "No vas a creer lo que me dijo…" Fue entonces cuando un sombrío pensamiento le nublo la mente. ¿Y si no fue real? ¿Y si Cuddy no le dijo nada? ¿Lo imagino?

"¿House?" Wilson vio como su amigo se ensimismo

"Nada, que tal si en lugar de boliche vemos televisión"

"Bien"

* * *

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

"¿Cómo esta el dolor en tu pierna?" el Dr. Nolan preguntó de manera tranquila.

"Estoy lidiando bien con el dolor" House miro al piso. La oficina del psiquiatra era grande y bien decorada. Estantes llenos de libros los rodeaban.

"¿Puedo ver tu diario?"

"Claro" House le dio el cuaderno. El dr. Nolan leyó en voz alta.

"Lunes: Fui a trabajar" dio vuelta a la hoja "Martes: Ver Lunes. Miércoles: Ver Martes" Volteo a ver a House. "Tienes que cooperar con la terapia, es la ultima etapa"

"Escribí más en Jueves" Dr. Nolan dio vuelta a la pagina y leyó nuevamente en voz alta.

"Jueves: Fui a trabajar, resolví el caso, ¿Cuddy me dijo que me extrañó?, boliche con Wilson"

"¿Cómo te sientes con haber resuelto el caso?"

"Fantástico"

"¿Por qué esta entre signos de interrogación la parte de tu jefa?"

"No creo que fuera real" Dr. Nolan se reclino hacia delante.

"House, no has tenido ninguna alucinación en meses. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tuviste una recaída?"

House cerró los ojos para recordar. "Estábamos solos, y me dijo que me extrañaba"

"¿Es tan imposible que te expresara cariño?"

"No…yo…no lo sé"

"House, cuando yo era niño mis padres me llevaban a nadar continuamente. Un día cuando tenía 11 años casi me ahogué. Pasaron años antes de que me sintiera seguro en el agua"

"Si, su historia y la mía son casi lo mismo" House se burló

"House, date tiempo"

"Hablando de tiempo, tengo que irme" House se levantó del sillón. "Debo estar en la clínica"

"Todavía tenemos 30 minutos House"

"Lo siento" dijo House al cerrar la puerta

* * *

"Llegas tarde" Cuddy lo esperaba en la clínica.

"Terapia" House dijo quedamente. Con eso Cuddy no preguntó más.

"Cuarto #5" Cuddy le dio un expediente.

House solo asintió y fue al cuarto.

* * *

Bruce Cameron era el hermano mayor de Allison Cameron. Abogado especializado en comercio internacional, viajaba mucho por negocios. Hoy estaba en el Princeton Plainsboro; pero no para visitar a su hermana. Toco en la oficina de la decana de medicina

* * *

"Nuestro hijo sufre de reflujo desde bebé" Los padres de un pequeño de tres años le informaron a House en la clínica.

"Ya veo " House dejo el expediente de lado. Palpo el estomago del niño. "Voy a pedir análisis completos"

"¿Por qué? Solo necesitamos una receta para unos anti-acidos. Ningún otro doctor a pedido exámenes"

"Yo no soy ningún otro doctor"

* * *

House camino a la central de enfermeras donde Trece y Taub también cumplían con sus horas en la clínica.

"¿Seguimos sin paciente?" preguntó Taub aburrido de las consultas

"Si" House vio a lo lejos a Cuddy platicar muy risueña con un hombre que no conocía "¿Quién es ese tipo?" dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

"No lo sé" Taub le contestó "Pero me parece conocido"

Trece se paro junto a ellos "Es por que es el hermano de Cameron. Nos lo presentó en la boda ¿recuerdas? Solo se quedo como 5 minutos."

"Cuddy también se fue rápido, supongo que si se alcanzaron a conocer" replicó el cirujano plástico.

House tomo otro expediente y se retiro a cuarto de consulta.

* * *

"Siempre dicen que la comida de las hospitales es pésima, pero esta no estuvo tan mala" el hermano de Cameron disfrutó del almuerzo en compañía de Lisa Cuddy.

"Gracias, es lo que más me preocupa en mi hospital."

"Se nota" dijo Bruce Cameron sonriendo

"¡Bruce!" Allison Cameron fue a la cafetería después de que Chase le dijera que su hermano estaba ahí.

"Hola Ally" los hermanos se dieron un abrazo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno, tu jefa." Bruce volteo a ver a Cuddy "Lisa me debe una cita"

Cuddy sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

"¿Dónde se conocieron?" Cameron estaba confundida

"En el estacionamiento de tu boda" clarificó Cuddy

Bruce miro su reloj "Tengo que irme, pero paso por ti a las 8"

"Estaré lista"

"Nos vemos hermanita" Bruce le dio un beso en la frente a Cameron que seguía sorprendida. Las dos se quedaron solas.

"¿tu y mi hermano?"

"¡Oh! Mira la hora. Debo de ir a trabajar" Cuddy

* * *

"¡Dr. House!" el padre del niño con reflujo grito "Espere" House esperaba alguna recriminación. El hombre le dio un abrazo. Lo cual irrito a House. "Gracias Dr. House. Mi hijo tiene hernia diafragmática congénita. Es por eso que tenía reflujo. 3 años de ver doctores y ninguno se molesto en hacerle exámenes, pero usted con una simple radiografía la ha salvado la vida. Ya lo están preparando para cirugía de emergencia"

"¿De nada?" House se separó del hombre.

"Voy a dar un gran donativo a este hospital, pero debo que irme a esperar a mi hijo, pero se lo prometo" el hombre corrió de regreso a pediatría.

"Le alegraras el día a Cuddy, diciéndole que hiciste algo bueno" comento Trece que observo toda la escena.

"Tienes razón" House la señaló con su bastón. "Vienes conmigo"

* * *

"¿Ningún doctor le había hecho exámenes?" Cuddy preguntó después de oir la anécdota.

"Creían que no era necesario molestar al niño" House le había contado todo, a su lado Trece solo observaba.

"Muy bien House" el y Trece se quedaron parados "Ya pueden irse" finalmente salieron de la oficina

* * *

"¿qué fue eso?" se quejo Trece

"¿Eso? Fue adulación al jefe, deberías intentarlo"

"No, ¿Para que me necesitabas ahí adentro? ¿Para ser tu chaperona con Cuddy?"

"Si, a veces cuando estoy solo con ella; tengo miedo que se aproveche de mi" House simulo llorar. Trece prefirió ignorarlo

* * *

House se retrajo en su oficina. Si ningún caso por resolver, al menos no alguno que le interesará; se dedico a jugar en el Internet hasta la noche. Cameron, que termino su turno; fue a verlo

"¿Sabes que mi hermano saldrá esta noche con Cuddy?" la doctora fue directa.

House no dejó de ver la pantalla de su computadora. No quería demostrar lo mucho que le afectaba. "No, pero gracias por informarme"

"Bueno, ahora que lo sabes ¿Qué harás al respecto?"

"Nada"

"¿Nada?" Cameron se coloco en frente del escritorio. "¡House! Tienes que hacer algo, es tu torcida manera de protegerla. Me niego a creer que has cambiado tanto"

"Aluciné con el fantasma de Amber, lo cuál me llevo a desconectarme con la realidad, lo cual me llevó a 'Mayfield: Casa de locos', lo cual me llevo a una horrible desintoxicación" House le confesó a Cameron. Parte porque quería desahogarse con alguien más, y parte para que le diera lastima y se fuera.

Cameron reacciono muy diferente. "Gran cosa, viste a Amber. Mi abuela paso una semana hablando con Cary Grant"

House la miro con curiosidad. "¿Te estás burlando de mi? ¿Tu Allison '_me muero por los sentimientos de los_ _demás_' Cameron?"

"Si" Cameron cruzo los brazos "Para ver si reaccionas. Porque mi hermano acaba de salir de un difícil divorcio y Cuddy tiene un montón de asuntos sin resolver contigo. Su relación terminará en tragedia"

"O se enamoran, se casan, y te dan muchos sobrinitos" dijo House

"¿Qué? ¿También te hicieron una lobotomía?"

House abrió la boca en asombro. "Ese comentario fue brutal" luego sonrió "Me convenciste. Vamos a arruinar esa cita" House dirigio el camino.

"Si" Cameron se alegró. "por cierto, no quise herirte…lo siento"

"Y hasta ahí llego el reinado de Cameron 'La Terrible'"

**Continuara **

**

* * *

  
**

Anuncio descarado de mi parte: Si quieren saber como se conocieron el hermano de Cameron y Cuddy lean el fic: "Encuentros breves". (Pero no es necesario para la historia)

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Lisa Cuddy vestía un hermoso rojo, los meseros la voltearon a ver al caminar hacia la mesa.

Bruce Cameron vestía un traje negro, recién rasurado y con una sonrisa ganadora, se sentía confiado de su cita.

* * *

Mientras tanto House y Cameron estaban sentados en el auto, afuera del restaurante.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Cameron miro a House

"Hay que improvisar"

"¿Improvisar?" Cameron tomo el brazo de House para evitar que saliera del auto. "No soy buena improvisando"

"Solo sígueme" dijo confiado House "He hecho esto antes"

* * *

"¡Cuddy!" House aviso su llegada. "¿Qué haces aquí tan elegante?"

Cuddy cerró los ojos y deseo estar muy lejos de ahí. "House…¿Cameron?"

"Hola" es todo lo que pudo decir Allison

"Hola Ally" Bruce saludó.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" Cuddy habló con su voz de jefa.

"Que bueno que preguntas, Cuddy" House tomo una silla y tomo lugar en la mesa, Cameron hizo lo mismo. "Me di cuenta de que falté a la boda de Cameron y Chase, así que para compensarlos, los traje a cenar"

"Aja ¿Dónde esta Chase?"

House miro a todos lados, fingiendo buscar al otro doctor. "Creo que lo perdimos, pero no se preocupen, usa su placa con dirección y teléfono. Siendo tan lindo alguien lo recogerá"

"Debes de ser Dr. House" Bruce extendió su mano. "Mi hermana me hablado de ti. Ella te describió como encantador…Hasta ahora no veo el encanto"

"Vamos será divertido, pasar la velada todos juntos" dijo alegremente Cameron. "Bruce ¿sabías que House y Cuddy se conocen desde la Universidad?"

"Nos disculpan" Bruce tomó la mano de su hermana y se la llevó para platicar a solas.

"¿Qué vas a ordenar Cuddy?" House tomo el menú

"House" Cuddy lo miro muy seria "No puedes hacer esto"

"¿Qué? ¿Ordenar vino tinto con pescado?" Cuddy ignoró su comentario

"No puedes arruinar mis citas"

"Ni siquiera te gusta el tipo"

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Lo conociste por 5 minutos en una boda, intercambiaron telefonos y ahora sales con él" Cuddy miro la mesa en lugar de a House "Al menos que ustedes…" House tragó saliva al ver el lenguaje corporal de Cuddy. "…te acostaste con él"

Cuddy no tuvo tiempo de contestar la acusación. Los hermanos Cameron llegaron a la mesa. Allison habló.

"Bruce me recordó que le debo muchos favores de hermano mayor"

"Como rescatar su bicicleta en el 5° grado, y golpear novios" Bruce elaboró.

"Lo siento Cuddy." Cameron se disculpo "es mejor irnos"

"Bien" House se levanto y camino fuera del restaurante con Cameron sin quejarse. Bruce tomó asiento.

"¿Estas bien Lisa?"

"Hay que ordenar"

* * *

"Perdón por haberte convencido House" Cameron le dijo antes de dejarlo afuera de su casa.

* * *

"Me dejaste plantado" Wilson usó su llave para entrar al departamento de House. "Y hoy que te iba a presentar a mi novia"

House tenía la televisión prendida, pero sin ver ningún programa; bebía un trago. "Cuddy me dijo que me extraño, estoy seguro de eso"

"Eso es bueno" Wilson se sentó junto a su amigo

"Y hoy salió en una cita con el hermano de Cameron"

"Eso es malo" Wilson se sirvió un trago para brindar con su amigo "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"No"

"¿Quieres hacer algo este fin de semana?"

"Te importaría dejarme solo"

"¿Seguro?"

"Estaré bien Wilson" House bebió un largo trago.

* * *

"Se honesta conmigo" Bruce y Cuddy bebían café después de la cena "Ya que al parecer quedaremos solos como amigos ¿Por qué no están juntos? Tu y House"

"No sé…supongo que estoy asustada"

"¿De qué?"

"De que un día diga algo muy cruel, de que un día termine muerto por una insensatez, de que se deprima una semana por su pierna, de que solo se aburra y se vaya. De que no me quiera a mi, solo la idea de mi" Cuddy tomó el ultimo trago de su amargo café "Supongo que no quiero sufrir por él"

Bruce se rió. Cuddy lo miro confundida. "Lisa, ya estás sufriendo por él. Solo hazlo. Arrójate al vacío. Y si te deja, se muere, o lo que sea, podrás decir que se termino. En lugar de seguir con esta torcida platónica relación"

"Gracias por ponerlo en palabras dulces, Bruce"

"De nada Lisa"

* * *

El lunes, House y su equipo tomaron un nuevo caso.

"Cuddy te quiere en su oficina en 5 minutos" Foreman le informó "Algo sobre un paciente de la clínica y un donativo"

* * *

House entró sin muchas ganas a la oficina de Cuddy, frente a él. Los padres del niño con hernia diafragmática congénita.

"Dr. House" Cuddy dijo de manera muy formal "Estos son los Reeves, querían agradecerte en persona una vez más. Antes de irse."

La pareja se levantó "Muchas gracias dr. House" la madre del niño le estrecho la mano. House rápido se liberó.

"No tienen que agradecerme que tantos doctores idiotas no notaran que su hijo tenía el estomago en el lugar equivocado" dijo House malhumorado. La pareja lo vio con rareza.

"Gracias de todas formas Dr. House" voltearon a ver a la decana. "Con permiso Dra. Cuddy" se fueron.

"Si eso es todo..." House se dirigió a la puerta pero Cuddy lo detuvo.

"House, espera. Quería hablarte sobre el viernes, el asunto de la cita"

"No hay de que hablar, puedes salir y acostarte con quien se te de la gana" A Cuddy le dolió el comentario pero siguió.

"House, se que tu y yo no somos nada oficial, pero…"

"Tienes razón" House la interrumpió "No somos nada. Fue estupido de mi creer que tu…" se arrepintió de haber empezado esa frase

"¿De que yo qué House?" Cuddy se acerco a él aún más. Si se iba a arrojar al vacío, ahora era el momento. "¿De que yo esperaría por ti?"

House no contestó.

"Esperare por ti" Cuddy fue sincera y dejo sus sentimientos salir

"Ya salí del psiquiátrico por si no te diste cuenta"

"Entonces esperare a que estés bien. Lo haré House" Cuddy tomo entre sus manos la cara de House y plantó un dulce beso.

House cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el movimiento. Cuando se separaron y House miro directo a los ojos de Cuddy. Sintió esa ansiedad en su pecho. Dio un paso atrás. Cuddy percibió que House sentía duda.

"House soy real" Cuddy acaricio su mejilla "Soy real" sus ojos parecieron llenarse de lagrimas. "Soy de verdad"

"Si…lo sé…yo… ¿Cómo supiste…" House se alejó más de ella. "Debo irme" Cuddy no lo detuvo y se marchó.

**Continuará**

**

* * *

**¿Muy cursi? ¿Muy melodramatico? ¿Nadie extrañara a Bruce Cameron? ¿Esta mal pedir vino tinto con pescado?

Vamos a la mitad del fic

Las reviews se agradecen mucho.

Gracias por leer


	7. Chapter 7

"Sabandija traidora" House entró a la oficina de Wilson.

"Buenos días a ti también House" dijo Wilson tranquilamente.

House espero al día siguiente de su 'encuentro' con Cuddy para verificar con Wilson.

"Lo único que te pedí específicamente fue que no le dijeras a Cuddy" House lo apuntó con su bastón y Wilson se hizo para atrás

"¿Decirle qué?"

"¡Que alucine con ella!"

"No le dije" Wilson respondió

"Si lo hiciste"

"No lo dije" Wilson insistió

"Si le…"

"¡House!" Wilson interrumpió o esto duraría todo el día "Te juro por mi madre que no le dije. Es más; nunca pregunto"

"Si tu no le dijiste, ¿cómo lo supo?" House especuló "Leyó mi expediente"

"¿Tu expediente? ¿Qué es confidencial y que esta en Mayfield a kilómetros de aquí?"

"Es Decana de Medicina, mi jefa y mi representante médico. Pudo convencerlos de que le mandaran una copia"

"No es algo que Cuddy haría" Wilson vio a su amigo perderse en sus pensamientos. "House ¿Qué sucedió que te hace pensar que ella sabe?"

"Me dijo que ella era real"

* * *

House y su equipo seguían buscando el diagnóstico correcto para su paciente.

"Hay que provocarle convulsiones" House mandó

"Cuando las tuvo, su corazón se detuvo" replicó Foreman

"Necesito verlo otra vez"

"No tiene sentido" dijo Trece

"¿Siguen dudando de mi después de 6 años?" House levanto una ceja

"Yo solo he estado 2 años" Trece renegó

"Bien, podemos hacerlo, pero necesitamos permiso de Cuddy" Foreman se cruzo de brazos.

"Perfecto, vamos pequeño Taub" House salió de la oficina

"¿A dónde vamos?"

* * *

Cuddy estaba sentada en su oficina. House y Taub le habían explicado el procedimiento que requerían.

"Puedes hacerlo, pero solo una vez. Su corazón débil, solo te da una oportunidad House"

"Solo necesito una" House dijo antes de que él y Taub salieron de la oficina.

"¿Para que vine yo?" Taub le preguntó

"Me sentía solo." House se detuvo en el corredor. Su pierna lo empezó a castigar

* * *

Wilson toco en la puerta de Cuddy antes de entrar. "¿Tienes un minuto?" Cuddy lo dejo pasar. "House me dijo…"

"Wilson. Ya se lo que me vas a decir. Se que es muy pronto para House y es muy pronto para mi. No debí haberme precipitado y voy a dejar que se calme la situación" Cuddy lo miró. "¿Es lo que me ibas a decir no?"

"Algo parecido si" Wilson le sonrió "algo así"

* * *

"Es: deficiencia citocroma c óxidoreductasa." anuncio Foreman al entrar a la oficina "Tenías razón House… ¿y House?"

Trece y Taub lo voltearon a ver. "Se fue a su casa, dijo que ya sabía el diagnostico y que le dolía la pierna"

* * *

"solo ordenó una radiografías" Dr. Loeb dijo con tedio mientras limpiaba sus lentes

"Que nadie más había ordenado, que salvaron la vida del niño y que nos dio un gran donativo" Lisa Cuddy señalaba las buenas notas de House desde su regreso. "Y resolvió ya un caso"

"Dr. Cuddy, se lo bueno que es Dr. House, y que tiene su licencia médica, pero eso no borra el hecho de que estuvo internado en un hospital psiquiátrico por meses"

"Tenlo en consideración, es todo lo que pido"

* * *

House llegó a su departamento y se quito los pantalones. Su muslo lo estaba matando. Justo en medio de un diferencial llegó el punzante dolor, eso fue hace 2 horas. Tenía que salir del hospital, alejarse de la tentación de los medicamentos y drogas.

Decidió tomar un baño caliente, en su bañera froto por largo tiempo su pierna. Pasaba el tiempo y no había alivio. Su nuevas medicinas no opioides, ayudaban en lo mínimo.

Después del baño se recostó en su cama tratando de moverse. Horas después por fin el dolor disminuyo, pudo levantarse y lo primero que hizo fue servirse un buen trago. Vio su reloj eran las 10:00 pm. No tenía ganas de dormir. Ver la televisión no le intereso tampoco, pero había algo que seguía molestándolo: Cuddy _¿Cómo supo?_

_

* * *

  
_

Cuddy miro su reloj, eran las 10:35 pm, pero alguien llamaba a su puerta.

"¿Quién es?" Cuddy se puso una bata

"Soy yo" dijo House secamente.

"¿House?" Cuddy abrió la puerta "Es tarde House, ¿Qué quieres?" Cuddy trato de seguir su propio consejo y dejar el asunto del beso en paz.

"¿Tarde? Que mojigata te has vuelto Cuddy" House paso al lado de Cuddy, camino directo a su sala y tomo asiento. Hacía tanto tiempo, que no visitaba la casa de Cuddy. Era reconfortante encontrarla casi igual. El casi era porque parecía que los juguetes de bebé se multiplicaron.

"House ¿Qué…"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Cuddy lo miro sin saber de que hablaba "Que alucine… contigo" la ultima palabra casi no se escuchó, House se sentía avergonzado, pero su curiosidad lo instigaba. "Wilson no te lo dijo"

Cuddy se sentó enfrente de él, sobre su mesa de centro. House la observo a detalle mientras esperaba la respuesta.

"Lo descifre, pasaron meses House. Lo pensé por días. Repase todo lo que me dijiste esa semana, una y otra vez. Renunciaste y al día siguiente me saludaste con cariño. Le gritaste al hospital que te habías acostado conmigo y después… sugeriste mudarnos juntos" Cuddy trató de sonreírle para alivianar la escena "No tenía sentido para mi; solo tenía sentido para ti… Y luego mientras Wilson hacía la llamada a Mayfield para internarte, me pediste que no fuera contigo, que no fuera a verte"

"Cuando regrese a trabajar, tu ya sabías…Me siento como un idiota"

"House" Cuddy tomo la mano de House. Él clavo su mirada en sus manos. Cerró los ojos por un instante. "¿Estás dudando si soy…?"

"¡No!" House abrió los ojos. "Se que eres real, lo sé. Es solo que por un momento; solo por un segundo…No estoy loco"

"Lo sé" Cuddy cambio de lugar y se sentó junto a él en el sillón. Coloco su mano en la mejilla de House. "Estarás bien House"

"Me lo ha dicho Wilson, me lo ha dicho mi psiquiatra. Tu me dijiste que esperarías hasta que este bien; pero no creo estarlo nunca"

A Cuddy se le acabaron las palabras de consuelo, pero siguió acariciando su mejilla. House dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de ella y después en el regazo de la decana.

Cuddy paso su mano por el cabello de House, que seguía muy corto por su estancia en el psiquiátrico; hasta que House se durmió.

**Continuará**

**

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo un poquito de terapia, Cuddy dudará otra vez, y Taub se desnudara...esta bien lo ultimo no.

Las reviews se agradecen

Gracias por leer


	8. Chapter 8

La pequeña Rachel Cuddy se sostenía con todas sus fuerzas del borde del sillón, determinada a llegar su meta.

House se despertó al sentir que algo o alguien le tocaba la barba, al abrir sus ojos vio a Rachel enfrente de él. Fue cuando recordó donde estaba.

"Lo siento" Cuddy apareció para llevarse a Rachel, la levantó en sus brazos. "Por alguna razón, no le gusta gatear" la decana ya estaba vestida y lista para el trabajo. Esperaba a la niñera.

House se sentó, vio la cobija con que Cuddy lo cubrió y que no tenía puestos los zapatos.

"¿Quieres café o algo?" la doctora habló sacando a House de sus pensamientos. La escena era muy hogareña para él.

"Mejor me voy" House se puso sus zapatos y se fue sin protesta de Cuddy

* * *

Era viernes y House llegó a su cita con el psiquiatra.

"No regresaré terapia" dijo de manera tranquila, lo había recapacitado y no creía necesitarla.

"¿Por qué? Dr. Nolan preguntó directamente.

"Ya no alucino, estoy lidiando relativamente bien con mi dolor, he resuelto dos casos"

"¿Eso es todo lo que quieres?"

"No, mañana son las audiciones para porristas en la escuela. Tengo una rutina para matar"

"Practicas medicina, y esperas que tu pierna no te arruina el día. ¿Eso es todo?"

"Resolver casos es lo que más me interesa, resolver personas también me entretiene" House se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

"Creas música que no compartes con nadie, eres políglota pero no viajas. Realizas proezas por tus amigos, pero eres incapaz de demostrarlo cuando en realidad importa"

"Para cursilerías como estás tengo a Wilson" House se levantó del sofa del psiquiatra.

"Bien, no estás obligado" el psiquiatra se levantó pero no se movió de su lugar. "House, eres un gran doctor…pero puede ser un gran hombre"

House cerró la puerta.

* * *

"Llame a House anoche, no estaba en su casa. Ni contesto su celular" Wilson se paro enfrente del escritorio de Cuddy.

"¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que has venido a verme por razones de trabajo Wilson?" Cuddy se quejo al ver al oncólogo en su oficina.

"Ayer resolvió el caso y se fue debido al dolor… ¿te llamó a ti?"

Cuddy miro a Wilson con ojos melancólicos, finalmente confeso. "Fue a verme anoche, se durmió en mi sillón"

"¿En serio? ¿Y su pierna?"

"No parecía molestarlo, no mucho" Cuddy se quedo callada pensativa. "Me dijo que creía que nunca estaría bien"

Wilson trago saliva. "Solo necesita recuperar su confianza, retomar el ritmo, terminar la terapia" trato inútilmente de alivianar la conversación. "No lo dice en serio"

"Parecía decirlo muy en serio anoche" Cuddy desvió su mirada a la ventana

"He aquí una idea" Wilson quería animar a la decana. "Deja de analizar tanto las cosas, no digo que no sea complicado, pero deja de pensar en ello" Cuddy le dio una mirada de incredibilidad. "La próxima vez que lo veas solo le dices hola y le sonríes"

"¿Solo digo 'hola' y sonrío?"

"Si, piensa en que House ha hecho tu vida más entretenida en los últimos 20 años"

"Solo hola y sonrío…gran consejo, gracias Wilson" el tono fue sarcástico. Wilson iba a insistir cuando recibió una llamada a su teléfono celular.

"Disculpa" el médico contesto "Diga"

"Dr. Wilson, habla Dr. Nolan" Wilson miro a Cuddy para hacerle entender que saldría, Cuddy no tuvo inconveniente en que se fuera.

* * *

"¿Algo malo pasó?" Wilson se preocupo.

"No, nada malo. Solo quería informarle que Dr. House ha decidido abandonar la terapia"

"¿Qué?"

"No se alarme Wilson, estoy seguro de que House seguirá progresando, con su ayuda por supuesto"

"Entonces ¿esta de acuerdo?"

"Si, llámame si algo ocurre"

"Gracias" Wilson guardo su celular. Vio hacia adentro de la oficina de Cuddy y se sintió mal. ¿Le había dado esperanzas en vano?

* * *

House llegó a su oficina. No había nadie. En el pizarrón estaba escrito:

No paciente = Clinica

Se sentó a leer una tesis de medicina de un doctor coreano. En su silla preferida subiendo los pies. Perdido en la lectura no noto la llegada de Wilson.

"¿ya no necesitas terapia?" el oncólogo hablo fuerte y claro a su amigo. House se quito los lentes y suspiro de manera frustrante.

"¿Por qué te comportas como mi madre?" House se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio

"¿Por qué te comportas como un niño?"

"¡Estoy bien!" House se exaspero

"No es lo que le dijiste a Cuddy"

House se quedo sin palabras de repente. Miro su bastón por largo rato "Tengo dolor, mucho….pero no necesito terapia. Necesito ser yo otra vez. Comportarme como soy"

"¿Y eso implica?" Wilson coloco sus manos en su cintura.

"Ser el bastardo manipulativo que tanto te agrada" Wilson dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Silencio nuevamente.

"¿Y Cuddy?" Wilson se atrevió a preguntar arriesgando su suerte, House generalmente no era tan comunicativo.

"Yo…ya no se como comportarme alrededor de ella"

"He aquí una idea" Wilson lo señalo. "Deja de pensar en el dolor, en lo que alucinaste" House le dio una mirada de incredibilidad. "La próxima vez que la veas, solo le dices hola y le sonríes"

"Wilson yo NO sonrío"

"Solo, piensa en la primera vez que la conociste, o aquella noche que jugamos poker. Algo positivo"

"Eso es la cosa más tonta que he escuchado…y eso que tuvimos a George W. Bush de presidente por 8 años"

Wilson entendió que su amigo no hablaría más. "Estarás bien House. Nos vemos para almorzar"

* * *

Al final del día y sin ningún paciente que atender, House se encamino a su casa. Al salir de elevador en la planta baja se encontró con Cuddy en la recepción, no la había visto desde la mañana.

"Hola" Cuddy dijo al mismo tiempo que le sonreía.

"Hola" House le regresó el saludo y la sonrisa, antes de irse.

**Continuara**

**

* * *

  
**

1° Más de 50 reviews!!!! Wow!!!! Muchas gracias :)

2° Habrá un pequeño adelanto de tiempo en la historia, o si no, todo pasaría en una semana :P

3° Super Wilson salva el día!!

Las reviews se agradecen mucho.

Gracias por leer


	9. Chapter 9

_Tres meses después__…_

"House…" Cuddy abrió la puerta del cuarto #3 de la clínica. "Quería preguntarte algo"

"Ya sé, no me puedes resistir y quieres que tengamos sexo justo ahora. No me tienes que preguntar Cuddy"

"House cállate por un momento" Cuddy elevó la voz. El doctor hizo caso. "El sábado tendré una fiesta de cumpleaños para Rachel, y antes de que digas que es tonto hacer una fiesta para un bebé de un año; también estoy celebrando la adopción definitiva y oficial" Cuddy espero a ver la reacción de House. "Te estoy invitando. Y no es como el año pasado. De verdad estás invitado" House la veía con el ceño fruncido. "Pero si no quieres ir no hay problema"

"Iré" House dijo sin dudar. "Solo dime a que horas es"

* * *

"¿En serio iras?" Wilson pregunto con cierto humor a su amigo durante su almuerzo en la cafetería del hospital

"¿A donde?"

"No te hagas el desentendido, a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rachel"

"Oh ya recuerdo, pastel gratis. Si; iré"

"Es un gesto noble de tu parte" Dijo el oncólogo

"Vas a hacer que me arrepienta"

"Si los otros bebés no lo hicieron…"

"¿Qué otros bebés?" House dejó de comer para pregunta preocupado.

"Cuddy invito a unas enfermeras y sus hijos" Wilson vio la mirada de susto en House. "Pero habrá pastel y podrás ver con descaro el escote de Cuddy"

"Bien" House siguió comiendo

"¿Qué le vas a regalar?"

"¡¿Tengo que darle un regalo?!" House dijo boquiabierto "Tiene un año, le puedo regalar una piedra y estaría feliz"

"Si, pero la mamá no estaría tan feliz"

House recapacito. "¿Tu que le vas a regalar?"

"No te diré"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te robarías mi idea."

* * *

House se sentó en su sillón y tomo el teléfono. Solo en su departamento, se sirvió un trago para ganar un poquito de valor. No es que sintiera miedo de hacer la llamada, pero sabía lo deprimente que sería.

"¿Diga?" Blythe House contesto el teléfono

"Mamá, es Greg"

"¡Greg! Que gusto que me llamaras. Me alegra oír tu voz. ¿Cómo has estado hijo?"

La ultima vez que House hablo con su madre fue en Mayfield, hablo con ella de sobre su padre. No fue muy agradable.

"Estoy bien mamá ¿y tu?" Las preguntas de rutina le parecían vacías a House.

"Tu tía y yo, fuimos a crucero. Fue muy entretenido"

"Que bueno" House respiro profundo. "Quería preguntarte algo, una opinión"

"Adelante querido"

"¿Recuerdas a mi jefa Lisa Cuddy?"

"Si"

"Tiene una hija que va a cumplir un año, y no tengo la menor idea de que regalarle"

"Greg… ¿Eres el padre de la niña?"

House se quedo atónito ante la pregunta. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Dije que si tu eres el padre…"

"Te escuche bien mamá, solo que… ¿por qué preguntas eso?"

"Solo se me ocurrió, considerando los años que llevas conociéndola."

"Mamá ¿no crees que te hubiera dicho que si eras abuela?"

"No" Blythe dijo de inmediato

"Esta bien, ¿no crees que Wilson te hubiera dicho si eras abuela?"

"No me has contestado Greg"

"No mamá, no soy el padre de su hija" House se sorprendió lo amargo que le supo esa frase.

"oh…" Blythe sonó un poco decepcionada. "Dijiste que tiene un año ¿verdad? Lo seguro sería comprarle un juguete o un peluche"

"Cuddy la ha colmado de peluches"

"Espera… ¿tratas de impresionarla?" Blythe indago. No hubo respuesta por parte de House. "Tengo una idea"

* * *

El sábado House se preparaba para la fiesta. Sacó su camisa y traje planchado, pensó en ponerse la corbata pero sería demasiado. Observó su reloj. Sabía de memoria el camino a la casa de Cuddy. Solo le tomaba 15 minutos en llegar. Alguien llamó a su puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí Wilson?"

"Vine por ti." Wilson entró al departamento. "Por si te acobardabas; veo que estas listo. Te ves decente"

"Gracias por el voto de confianza" House tomo la pequeña caja de regalo y su bastón.

"¿Ese es el regalo? Es una caja muy pequeña…House no le vas a regalar una piedra ¿o si?"

* * *

_¿Qué diablos hago aquí?_ Es lo único que House podía pensar. Los demás invitados lo veían como bicho raro, y Wilson lo había dejado solo, para hablar con unas de las enfermeras. Cuddy le agradeció su presencia, pero también estaba ocupada atendiendo a los demás invitados.

House se resigno.

* * *

"¿Ya te vas?" Cuddy salio de la fiesta, con Rachel en sus brazos; para hablar con House que descansaba en las escaleras de la casa.

"Si" House froto su pierna. "Espero mi taxi, mala idea venir con Wilson"

Cuddy se sentó junto a él. "Te perderás el pastel"

House miro a Cuddy con Rachel "Ha crecido mucho" se atrevió a decir

"Si"

"¿Cuándo hacemos el hermanito?" House dijo sin pensar. Debía ser un chiste, pero en cuanto salio de su boca, se arrepintió. Silencio incomodo.

"Gracias por el regalo" Cuddy decidió no tomar en cuenta el comentario. "Es una pulsera muy linda, aunque no creo que la pueda usar. Talvez cuando cumpla 5"

"Esa fue la intención, no le daré nada a ese troll…"

"¡Rachel!" Cuddy clarifico

"...Por sus siguientes 4 cumpleaños Además es mejor que el pato de Wilson" House termino su frase.

Rachel balbuceo un 'ma' hacia Cuddy. House se sintio fuera de lugar y al mismo tiempo perfecto. "Creía que debías ser miserable como yo. Adicta al trabajo y sin ninguna relación personal. Ya no eres miserable; ahora que la tienes a ella"

La doctora no sabía a que se debía semejante confesión. "¿Me estás diciendo que por fin aceptas a mi hija? Vaya solo te tomo un año aceptarlo"

"Mi taxi llegó" House levantó con cuidado. "Adiós"

"Te guardaré una rebanada de pastel"

**Continuara**

**

* * *

  
**

1.- Este capitulo fue corto, y raro pero es porque es un capitulo de transición para la parte final de mi fic.

2.- En el siguiente capitulo regresaran los misterios médicos, Chase y Cameron, y alguien perdera su trabajo!!!!

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer


	10. Chapter 10

"Aquí tienes" Cuddy puso una gran rebanada de pastel en el escritorio de House

"Mmm..... Chocolate" House tomo el tenedor y de inmediato probó el pastel.

"También te traje esto" Cuddy le dio un expediente "David Gibbons, hombre blanco, 57 años, tiene inexplicables cambios de color en la piel de su cara y manos…se pone azul"

"Que se aleje del frío"

"Eso le dijeron otros doctores, y así lo hizo, pero esta vez le ocurrió en su luna de miel… en Florida…a 37 grados"

"¿En serio?"

"¿Te interesa?"

"Claro, ¿quién diablos se casa a los 57 años? La esposa debe tener la mitad de su edad"

"Tomare eso como un si" Cuddy se retiro de la oficina

* * *

"¡Equipo!" House grito a sus doctores y les lanzo el expediente a la mesa. Se sentó a comer su pastel. "Tenemos a papá Pitufo como paciente"

"Probablemente un problema circulatorio" Foreman sugirió

"Si, su sangre no esta circulando bien en sus extremidades" Taub hojeaba el expediente.

"Tienen razón Gargamel, Pitufina, y …no había pitufo negro ¿ o si?" dijo señalando a Foreman "hagan las pruebas de rutina" House termino pastel.

* * *

"¿Nuevo caso?" Wilson estaba en la clínica y House lo molestaba

"Si"

"No te quedaste al final de la fiesta de Rachel" Wilson cambio el tema.

"No, pero Cuddy me trajo pastel"

"¿Recuérdame por qué no estás con ella?" Wilson fue directo al grano; mientras caminaban a un consultorio

"No empieces Wilson" Se quedaron en la puerta

"A ella le importas y mucho. Salvó tu trabajo, te invito a la fiesta de Rachel, y hace unos meses pasaste la noche en su sillón…" Wilson subió las cejas.

"Eso no interesa…" House vio hacia la entrada de la clínica y vio pasar a Cuddy "Aunque…ella me besó…nos besamos"

"¡¿Cuando?!" Wilson subió el tono de su voz.

"Es por eso que no te cuento nada Wilson; actúas como una quinceañera viendo una telenovela"

"No, tu no me cuentas nada porque te encanta ir por la vida negando todo. Es más; Cuddy y tu, podrían se los reyes de la negación" Wilson abrió por fin la puerta del consultorio.

"¡Estoy roja!" la muchacha grito causando que ambos doctores se asombraran. "Pero no he tomado sol en tres meses y ¡mírenme!" la joven tenía un tono rojizo en su piel blanca.

"No se preocupe…" Wilson leyó en nombre del expediente "Señorita Loeb, en seguida la examinare" el doctor trató de cerrar la puerta tras de él, pero House se metió.

"¿Qué haces House?"

House ignoro a su amigo y fue directo con la muchacha. "¿Por qué gritas?"

"No lo sé"

"¿No lo sabes? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste esperando turno?"

"Solo 5 minutos, mi tío es doctor aquí. ¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso?!"

"Entonces estás enojada sin razón…"

"¡No!" la muchacha se cruzo de brazos y resoplo.

"¿House?" Wilson dijo en voz baja

"Irritabilidad, puedes agregarlo a la lista de síntomas"

"No es tu paciente"

"Lo es ahora" una sonrisa traviesa apareció en la cara de House

* * *

House tomo un plumón azul y escribió en el lado derecho del pizarrón los síntomas del hombre, y luego con plumón rojo anoto del lado izquierdo los síntomas de la joven.

Su equipo entró.

"No es enfermedad de Raynaud" Taub informo.

"Haremos un biopsia para descartar cáncer de piel" Trece leyó el pizarrón "¿Tenemos otro caso?"

"Si, también hagan la biopsia a esta joven" House señalo el expediente que estaba en la mesa.

"No harán nada" Cuddy entró a la oficina "House ¿Para qué quieres otro caso?" se plantó frente a él

"Cuddy, tengo un hombre azul, y una mujer roja; si consigo a alguien amarillo, ¡podré hacer personas de todos los colores!"

A la decana no le pareció gracioso "Crees que estos casos son fáciles, pero…"

"No hay casos fáciles, solo doctoras fáciles" House interrumpió

"Pero" Cuddy prosiguió "Si leyeras el expediente notarías que la chica se llama Diana Loeb sobrina del jefe de cardiología Dr. Jeph Loeb, el mismo que no ha quitado el ojo de encima de ti y de tu departamento, desde que regresaste"

"¿No confías en mí? Puedo resolver ambos casos"

"Si algo sale mal le darás armas a Loeb"

"No me importan sus juegos administrativos, yo resuelvo casos" House dijo desafiante "Realicen la biopsia a los dos" ordenó a su equipo, pero estos no se movieron, esperaban a que Cuddy diera permiso.

"Pueden ir" dijo Cuddy sin dejar de ver a House, el equipo se fue. "Confío en ti House" y ella también se fue.

* * *

"¿Cómo va todo aquí?" House entro de repente al cuarto de la joven enferma.

"Creí que no te gustaba visitar pacientes" Taub susurró

"Pero si es la sobrinita del Dr. Loeb" dijo sarcástico "Veo que ya tomaron el historial" House hojeo rápidamente. "Calambres nocturnos, ¿que tan fuertes?"

"Me despertaba y tenía que sobarme las piernas por horas, y ponerme tobilleras"

"Pobre" House dijo con falsa preocupación, a él le gustaría que el dolor de su pierna solo fueran calambres. Siguió leyendo el historial "Falta de apetito…perdiste 7.6 kilogramos, al menos podrás usar el bikini este verano"

La joven lo vio confundida "¿Te estás burlando?"

"Por supuesto que no, y díselo a tu tío. Te trataremos como princesa" House se fue dejando a Taub para disculpar su raro comportamiento.

* * *

"Tratas de impresionarla" Wilson alcanzo a House en los pasillos

"Sabía que no debí haberte dicho lo del beso" House trato inútilmente de acelerar el paso

"Siempre quieres demostrarle lo grandioso que eres"

"¿Yo grandioso? Gracias Wilson"

"Creo que tiene que ver con el hecho que te conociera en la universidad y como era su relación entonces" Wilson se aventuro a indagar

"¿Qué tan tonto crees que soy?" House detuvo "Yo nunca te he dicho nada sobre ella en la universidad, nada relevante al menos. Y estoy seguro de que Cuddy tampoco"

"House" Foreman interrumpió la platica "Nuestro paciente tiene un nuevo síntoma es mejor que lo veas. La esposa lo noto hace unos minutos y no estaba esta mañana"

"¿La esposa esta con él?" House se intereso

"Si"

"¿Es una nena cazafortunas de 25 años?"

"No" Foreman levanto una ceja. "Es una mujer madura, yo diría que tiene unos 52 años"

"¿Quién se casa a los 57 años con una de 52?" House hizo una mueca. "Tengo que ver a estos raros"

"Si, todos los que se casan son raros" Wilson exclamo

"Tu mejor que nadie lo sabe Jimmy"

* * *

House y Foreman entraron al cuarto del paciente azul.

"Mira sus pies" Trece levantó la cobija. Los pies del hombre tenían un color azul intenso, diferente al de su cara. Además su piel empezaba a levantarse y quebrantarse.

"Duele bastante" el hombre confesó

"Esta bien cariño" su esposa le paso la mano por el cabello. House observo el detalle. Después se concentro en los pies de nuevo.

"Dame una jeringa" ordeno a Trece "Veremos si tienes pus"

"El tejido esta sensible House" Foreman advirtió.

"Puede aguantarlo, será solo por un segundo" House inserto la aguja provocando que el hombre gritara. House observo la jeringa. "No es una infección"

"¿De verdad fue eso necesario?" la esposa pregunto

"Si" House respondió, pero a la vez se escucho un "no"

"No era necesario, había otras formas de descartar una infección Dr. House" era Dr. Loeb.

"Pero no hubiera sido tan divertido" dijo House. "De regreso a la baticueva" House salio del cuarto seguido de Foreman y Trece.

* * *

House y su equipo regresaron a su oficina. Anoto los nuevos síntomas de cada uno des sus pacientes.

"¿Es el primer matrimonio de él?" House pregunto sin razón aparente.

"Es el primer matrimonio para los dos" Trece contesto "No que importe para el caso"

"¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Un servicio de citas por Internet?"

"¿Podemos seguir con el caso?" Taub insistio "Ya tengo los resultados de las biopsias"

"No, se conocieron en el bachillerato" Trece contesto de mala gana "¿También quieres saber como se llamaban sus maestras en la primaria?"

"No, ¿en que nos ayudaría eso Remy?" House dijo de manera condescendiente.

"La biopsia de Diana fue negativa para marcadores de cancer, pero los del señor Gibbons fueron no concluyentes" por fin dijo Taub

"Asi que roja no tiene cancer, y azul talvez tenga pero no en la piel…interesante" House estaba fascinado

* * *

"¿Una junta?" Cuddy no estaba contenta. "¿Para que?"

"Para discutir el trato para con sus pacientes del Dr. House" Loeb aclaró "Lo vi tratar a un paciente hace unas horas y no hay nada profesional en él"

"Hemos pasado por esto antes Loeb…empiezo a creer que esto no tiene que ver con House" Cuddy se reclino hacia atrás en la silla de su escritorio.

Loeb entrecerro los ojos "De cualquier modo se hará la junta mañana"

**Continuara**

**

* * *

**¿No había pitufo negro o si?

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer


	11. Chapter 11

"Eso fue intenso" Wilson siguió a Cuddy a su oficina al salir de la junta directiva.

Cuddy se dejo caer en su sillón, enfurecida. "¿Estas bien?" el oncólogo sonó preocupado.

"Ni siquiera hablaron del caso de la sobrina de Loeb, el problema fue con el caso que yo le di" Cuddy cerro sus ojos y froto sus sienes.

"¿Por qué te está afectando tanto? No es la primera vez que te acusan de tener favoritismo con House" Wilson se sentó junto a ella.

"Creo que tienen razón, ya no soy objetiva cuando se trata de House"

"Hmm"

"¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?" Cuddy levantó una ceja.

"Solo preguntaré esto: ¿sigues creyendo que es el mejor doctor que has conocido?"

"Si" Cuddy tomo la corbata de Wilson y lo jalo hacia ella "Y se le dices que admití eso, te despido"

Wilson trago saliva. "Esta bien" se acomodo la corbata "Mi punto es que haces lo correcto defendiéndolo"

"Aunque no creo que sea todo sobre House" Cuddy se levanto y camino a su escritorio. Ahora fue Wilson el que levanto una ceja. "A Loeb no le gusto mucho que el año pasado tuviera que reducir su presupuesto de cardiología para pagar la multa de $200,000 dólares por lo de la estrella de telenovelas"

"¿Esta tras tu trabajo?" Wilson se cruzo de brazos "¿Qué harás al respecto?"

"Ya pensare en algo"

* * *

"El análisis de sangre de Diana Loeb" Trece dio el papel a House. "Su nivel de potasio es de 6.8"

"Dios" Foreman exclamo "Lo normal es 4.6"

"Pónganla en diálisis de inmediato" House saco una paleta de su bolsillo, al parecer lo distraía un poco del dolor de su pierna "¿Buenas noticias con papá Pitufo, pequeño Taub?"

"No, el tejido de sus pies esta empeorando, talvez tengamos que amputar"

"No, el tejido muerto no es tan profundo" House leyó los síntomas otra vez. "Hagamos un escaneo completo"

"Bien"

* * *

"¿Qué hace aquí? Vaya a comer una gelatina o algo" House le dijo a la esposa cuando la vio al lado del Sr. Gibbons.

"Quería estar aquí para el examen"

"Es solo un escaneo; nada invasivo" Taub tomo del codo a la señora para guiarla la salida.

"Este bien, Nora. Pronto sabrán que tengo" el paciente tranquilizo a su esposa.

House y Taub se sentaron frente a las pantallas viendo las imágenes en busca de una anormalidad.

"Quédese quieto por favor" Taub dijo por el micrófono, pero House se lo arrebató.

"Dime la verdad ¿es rica y esperas a que se muera para tener la herencia? ¿Es por eso que te casaste con ella?"

"Ah…no" contestó el paciente. "Y tampoco me obligo, es más yo le tuve que rogar"

"¿Tu a ella?" House siguió la entrevista para sorpresa de Taub.

"Si, después de tantos años de encuentros y desencuentros tenía que asegúrame de que no se fuera"

"¿No han estado juntos desde jóvenes?" House termino su paleta y lanzó el palito a Taub.

El paciente se rió. "No se mueva" Taub ordenó.

"Lo siento, es que…nunca fuimos de esos enamorados de tomarse la mano, o de jurarnos amor eterno. Cuando la conocí era una chiquilla, solo nos divertimos. Por años fuimos amigos. Y cuando tuvo su hijo con aquel abogado, creía que la había perdido"

"¿Tiene un hijo?"

"De 14 años"

"¿Y aún así te casaste con ella? Con un pre adolescente que probablemente te odia"

"No entiendes mi punto…cuando la vi hace un año. Sabía que no importara que; la quería en mi vida para siempre"

House ya no pregunto nada más. Se quedo en silencio para alivio de Taub.

"¿Ese es su bazo?" House se acerco a la pantalla. "Esta inflamado ¡¿Cómo no notamos eso?!"

* * *

"¡Idiotas!" House estaba enojado dando vueltas en su oficina

"Yo realice el examen, no estaba inflamado ayer" Trece se defendió "¿No crees que notaría que su bazo esta apunto de reventar?"

"¿Por qué no se quejo?" Taub preguntó

"El dolor de sus pies era más grande, su cuerpo no lo registraba" House vio el escáner "¿Qué eso justo en medio?"

"Tendremos que esperar que Chase saque el bazo y ver que es" Taub se sentó.

"House, tenemos un problema con la joven" Foreman entro apurado a la oficina. "Ya estuvo en diálisis y su potasio subió, en lugar de bajar"

House frunció el ceño "Es linfoma en bazo de grado bajo. Explica todos los sintomas"

"¿Estas seguro?" Taub hojeo el expediente. "¿Cómo…"

"Esa estructura de calcio en medio de su bazo lo esta provocando"

"¿Cómo sabes que…?" Taub pregunto de nuevo pero Chase entro a la oficina.

"Ya sacamos el bazo, tenía un quiste del tamaño de una pelota de tenis" el cirujano informo y se fue.

Todos voltearon a ver a House. El sin mirarlos dijo "Vayan a confirmar linfoma" Trece y Taub fueron, pero Foreman se quedo.

"Si no son los riñones…"

"Piensa más arriba, Foreman" House lo interrumpió. "los riñones están sanos, deben ser las glándulas suprarrenales"

"Haré la prueba, de estimulación"

* * *

"El diálisis de mi sobrina no funcionó" Loeb dijo casualmente a Cuddy en la estación de enfermeras

"Dios, Loeb. Pareciera que quieres que House se equivoque, aunque sea la vida de tu sobrina" Cuddy lo miro de manera retadora. "No te preocupes resolverá el caso"

En eso llegó Taub "Dra. Cuddy. Ya confirmamos linfoma en el Sr. Gibbons"

"Gracias por informarme"

"De nada"Taub se alejo de los dos.

"Ves Loeb, ahora House tiene más tiempo para curar a tu sobrina"

* * *

"¿Qué haces?" Cuddy entró a la oficina de House, para encontrarlo observando el pizarrón con los síntomas

"No es obvio, trató de resolver mis casos" House no dejo de ver los síntomas

"¿Casos? Ya resolviste uno, concéntrate en la muchacha."

"No se que causo el quiste"

"Hay 100 razones para la formación de un quiste, ¿cuál es la diferencia?"

"La diferencia es que nunca sabré" House por fin la miro y vio la decepción de Cuddy. "Así soy, no luzcas tan sorprendida"

"Buenas noches House" House la vio alejarse y vio acercarse a Foreman.

"Parece que tenías razón, son sus glándulas"

House asintió. "Ve a decirle a Cuddy antes de que se preocupe más" House tomo su bastón

"¿Ya te vas a casa?" Foreman preguntó

"No"

* * *

House entro al cuarto donde David Gibbons se recuperaba. No sabía que buscaba. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que nada ahí le daría la respuesta.

"¿Sabe que me confeso su viaje a Etiopia?" Nora Gibbons entro al cuarto. "Antes de entrar a cirugía, me confeso que hace 15 años. Se fue a otro continente porque no soportaba la idea de que yo tuviera un hijo con otro hombre"

"¿Etiopia? Eso no estaba en su expediente"

"No, no se lo dijo a nadie." Nora acaricio su mano

"Creí que pensarías que soy un idiota" David Gibbons despertó.

"Es porque eres un idiota. ¿Te enfermaste cuando estuviste en el continente negro? ¿Una infección quizás?" House preguntó

"Si, ¿cómo lo supo?"

"Soy clarividente" House puso su mano sobre la cara de hombre, pero sin tocarlo "…Percibo…tenías un perro…se enfermó…te infecto a ti"

"Si" el hombre lo vio asombrado

"Tu perro te transmitió huevos de una lombriz solitaria. Te curaron de eso, pero uno de ellos llego a morir en tu bazo provocando un quiste, provocando linfoma"

"Casi mueres por no admitir tus sentimientos" su esposa le dijo

"¡No! Casi muere por mentir a su doctor" House se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo a mirar a la pareja.

"¿Algo más doctor?" Nora vio a House pensativo en la puerta. En la cara de House se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Acabo de darme cuenta de que me voy a morir" House dijo en voz baja

"¿Qué?" Gibbons preguntó

"Nada, tengo que ir a admitir algo"

* * *

"Ya voy" Cuddy grito desde su pasillo. Abrió la puerta de su casa "¿Qué quieres House?"

House se quedo sin palabras, no tenía ningún plan. Cuddy lo miro por un rato antes de tomarle la mano y hacerlo entrar a su casa. "Tienes las manos heladas" Cuddy apretó sus manos alrededor de las de House para calentarlo, pero House se safó. Confundiendo a Cuddy. House lo notó.

"No más contradicciones" House dijo con voz profunda "Seré directo" House tomo a Cuddy por la cintura con su brazo derecho y la besó. El pequeño gesto se volvió apasionado; dejándolos sin aire. Cuddy se alejo para poder respirar. Sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho

"Si, bastante directo…" dijo Cuddy antes de besarlo otra vez y dirigirlo a su cuarto.

**Continuara **

**

* * *

  
**

Si fuera buena escribiendo escenas "sexys", lo haría pero como no lo soy, lo dejo a su imaginación.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	12. Chapter 12

"No estas dormido" Cuddy habló interrumpiendo el silencio de la habitación

"¿y?" House contestó

"Y que no me he movido porque creí que estabas dormido. Si no estás dormido ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Acaso no puede un hombre descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de su jefa, sin ser cuestionado"

"House" Cuddy insistió

House suspiro. Pasaron unos segundo hasta que por fin hablo. "Estoy escuchando tu respiración, el latido de tu corazón…Eres real"

Cuddy lo abrazo y House levanto la mirada. Le agrado verla sonreír. Entrelazados en las cobijas, mientras los primeros rayos de luz entraban por la ventana. Todo parecía perfecto…hasta que sonó el teléfono.

Cuddy se quito a House de encima para alcanzar el auricular.

"Lisa Cuddy al habla"

"Cuddy, es Foreman. Tenemos un problema. La condición de Diana Loeb empeoro durante la noche...no podemos encontrar a House. Llamé a su casa y no esta; tampoco contesta su teléfono móvil. Wilson no sabe donde esta" dijo el neurólogo al otro lado de la línea.

Cuddy tapo la bocina del auricular "House ¿dónde esta tu teléfono?"

House miro alrededor. "Creo que esta en mi chaqueta, que esta en el pasillo"

"Escucha Foreman, reúnete con el equipo. Yo me aseguro de que House aparezca" Cuddy colgó. House empezó a besar el hombro de Cuddy. "House…detente" Cuddy se levanto de la cama. "Tienes que ir al hospital en este mismo instante"

"¿Puedo tomar una ducha primero?"

"Si" Cuddy noto la sonrisa de House "¿Vas a estar con esa cara de niño en Navidad todo el día?"

"Apuéstalo que si"

* * *

"No fueron las glándulas suprarrenales" Foreman informo a House en cuanto llegó a la oficina.

"¿Estas sonriendo?" Taub preguntó "Eso no puede ser bueno para nosotros" dijo para si mismo.

"¿Estás usando la misma ropa de ayer?" pregunto Trece "¿Se te olvido llevar ropa limpia al prostíbulo?"

"¿Por qué siempre creen que son prostitutas o drogas conmigo?" House se defendió

"¿Entonces tienes una novia House?" Trece pregunto curiosa

"Quiero una tomografía" House dio ordenes en lugar de contestar la pregunta.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer" Taub se levanto.

"¿Cómo que veras que puedes hacer?"

"Una de las enfermeras me dijo que una de las máquinas esta descompuesta, hay fila para usar la otra"

"Pues diles que es la sobrina de Lee"

"Es Loeb" Trece lo corrigió

"Como sea. Usa tus encantos Taub"

* * *

Wilson entró a su oficina para encontrarse con House acostado en su sillón. "Llegaste temprano, a que se debe el milagro"

"Me acosté con Cuddy"

Wilson no dijo nada, se quito el abrigo y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. "¿Estas seguro?"

"Que gracioso Wilson…"

"Me culpas por dudar, eres como el niño que gritaba Lobo…Lo que me recuerda, no lo grites desde el balcón esta vez" Wilson vio a su amigo. "¿Qué paso?"

"Oh Wilson, eres un pervertido…Te diré las cosas que saber hacer Cuddy con sus caderas…"

Wilson levantó las manos y las agito "¡No necesito oír esa parte!"

"Solo fui a su casa anoche y la besé"

"Osado"

"A Cuddy le gusta lo osado" House seguía sonriendo.

"¿Y ahora que?"

"No tengo la menor idea" House vio su reloj "Paciente"

* * *

"¡Taub!" House grito asustando a los demás pacientes. "¿Todavía no esta lista la tomografía? ¿Qué tan difícil es meterse en la fila?"

Taub se encogió de hombros. House vio que la siguiente era una señora ya grande, afroamericana. "Todo tengo que hacerlo yo"

* * *

"Buenos días" House anuncio al entrar a la oficina de Cuddy "¿Quién es este?" House noto al hombre de traje de la oficina.

"Soy Richards de Recursos Humanos, ya me conoces House"

"¿En serio? Bueno, como sea déjanos solos" Ambos vieron a Cuddy que no había dicho nada hasta el momento.

"Danos 5 minutos Richards" Cuddy pidió al licenciado, éste salio de la oficina.

House y Cuddy se pusieron de frente en medio de la oficina.

"¿Te estas arrepintiendo?" preguntó House

"No, ¿tu?"

"No"

"Bien" Cuddy empezó a jugar con su pulsera. "¿Cómo esta tu paciente?"

"¡¿En serio vas a preguntarme eso?!"

"Si, porque justo ahora estamos en el hospital y yo sigo siendo tu jefa" Cuddy se cruzo de brazos "Además. ¿tu quieres hablar?"

House la miro a los ojos y después a los senos, y sonrío. "Mi paciente sigue muriendo y no tengo la menor idea del porque" Cuddy suspiro

"House esto es serio" coloco su mano en el hombro de House.

"¿serio como que una joven se este muriendo? O ¿serio como Loeb me quiere echar?"

"Ambas" Cuddy apretó el hombro de House. El quería besarla y gritarle al mundo que era de él. "House, se que puedes resolver este caso. Nos vemos en un rato"

House se dirigio a su oficina y Richards entró otra vez."Esto es solo una prevención ¿verdad?" dijo mientras levantaba un expediente.

"Si, solo una prevención…continuemos" Cuddy tomo su lugar.

* * *

"no hay nada en la tomografía" Taub dijo decepcionado "Desperdicie mi mañana"

"Su nivel de potasio sigue elevado" agrego Trece

House releía el expediente en busca de algo.

"¿House?" Foreman preguntó tratando de sacar algo de él. "Yo digo que puede ser…"

"Pepinillos" grito House "La joven Loeb ha estado comiendo solo pepinillos, con mucha sal porque su cuerpo le dice que la necesita"

"ya descartamos los riñones, y las glandulas…"

"piensa más arriba aún" House se levanto para dirigirse a la habitación de Diana Loeb.

"La glandula adrenal….Enfermedad de Addisons" Trece descubrio lo que pensaba su jefe

"Haremos otra prueba de estimulación" House entro al elevador.

* * *

"Hola" Wilson alcanzó a Cuddy en el pasillo. Ella lo volteo ver sonriendo.

"House te dijo" djio Cuddy sin dejar de caminar

"Si, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Emocionada, aterrada, sorprendida…" Cuddy se detuvo "Mira Wilson, me encantaría hablar y dejar que te regodees con la noticia; pero hay un abogado que esta amenazando con demandar al hospital por ser racistas"

"¿Racistas?" Wilson levantó la ceja

"Si, al parecer alguien la saco de la fila para una tomografía; él abogado cree que fue porque ella es afroamericana…Como sea, tengo que ir a convencerlo que no nos demande. Hablamos después" Cuddy siguió con su paso apresurado

* * *

"¡House!" el Dr. Loeb llegó corriendo a la habitación de su sobrina "No le inyectaras cortisol a Diana. Ya descartaste las glándulas suprarrenales y …."

"¿Cómo supiste lo que iba hacer?" lo interrumpió House "Oh si, la enfermera de radiología que te estas tirando te informo"

Foreman, Trece y Taub escucharon la discusión mientras monitoreaban a la paciente

"No me estoy tirando a ninguna enfermera" Loeb se puso a centímetros de House tratando de intimidarlo.

"Tienes razón, las enfermeras son muy cliché, yo prefiero tirarme a las decanas de medicina"

"¡House! No tocarás la glándula adrenal de mi sobrina, no sin suficientes pruebas" Loeb elevo más la voz

"¡Es Addisons! Los síntomas encajan" House sonrió "Además Loeb, no soy un villano de comics. No anuncio mi plan y espero a que me detengas…ya lo hice"

Loeb volteo a ver al equipo. Foreman le informo que había pasado media hora desde que hicieron la prueba. Todos se sentaron a esperar.

"¿Tu nunca te quedas para esta parte?" Foreman le dijo a su jefe.

"Valdrá la pena para ver la cara de Loeb" House jugaba con su bastón.

* * *

Taub miro los resultados. "Su nivel de potasio esta bajando"

"¿Quiere decir que me curaron?" Diana Loeb pregunto con alegría

"No, querida…Verás la enfermedad de Addisons no tiene cura…"

"Lo que tu tío trata de decirte con dulces palabras" House interrumpió a Loeb otra vez "es que tu glándula adrenal se niega a hacer su trabajo. Y tendrás que estar en tratamientos de esteroides de por vida" House se deleito al ver la expresión de Loeb. "Y si, lo siento pero perderás tu maravilloso bronceado 'piel roja'"

* * *

"Necesito la llave que tienes de mi apartamento" House dijo al interrumpir en la oficina de Wilson

"¿Resolviste el caso?" pregunto Wilson

"Pan comido…ahora dame la llave"

"¿Para que la quieres de regreso?"

"Has perdido el derecho a entrar a mi casa sin permiso, no quiero nos encuentres a Cuddy y a mí haciendo el tango horizontal"

"¡Espera, espera! ¿Le vas a pedir que se mude contigo?" pregunto Wilson mientras sacaba sus llaves

"Nooooo. Solo le daré la llave para que entre cuando quiera" House estiro la mano para recibir la llave, la cual guardo en el bolsillo de su saco.

"Ha sido un largo día House, puede esperar hasta mañana"

"No, lo haré justo ahora"

* * *

House entro con cautela a la oficina de Cuddy, y se sorprendió al verla semivacía. "¿Dónde diablos están todas tus cosas?"

Cuddy que estaba viendo por la ventana, no noto su llegada. "House me asustaste"

"Cuddy ¿Dónde están tus cosas?"

"En mi automóvil" Cuddy lo miro directo a los ojos; y House supo lo que estaba pasando.

"¡No! Cuddy no hagas nada estupido. Resolví el caso no es posible…"

"House..."

"¡No pueden despedirte así nada más!" House estaba furioso

"House cálmate" Cuddy se acerco a él. "No es tan malo"

"Si querían despedir a alguien; que me despidan a mi" House miro detenidamente a Cuddy "Eso fue ¿verdad? Querían despedirme a mi, y tu te sacrificaste de la manera mas tonta…"

"De nada"

House se detuvo para tomar aliento "Resolví el caso, Loeb debería estar feliz"

"Si, pero también nos demandaron por tu culpa" House frunció el ceño confundido "La Sra. Wolf, su hijo es un gran abogado, que nos ha demandado por trato racista; al negarle el servicio"

House abrió la boca sorprendido "¿La anciana de la mañana? Que montón de tonterías"

"No es el punto House, cuando regresaste de Mayfield; yo le dije a la junta directiva que respondería por tus actos. A los ojos de la junta he fallado"

"Tu amas tu trabajo Cuddy"

"Tu amas el tuyo más"

"Puedo conseguir otro empleo"

"Vamos, House. Nadie te contrataría. Yo por otro lado, yo tengo muy buenos contactos"

"¿Y sin ti que? ¿No me despedirán de todas formas?"

"Por lo menos no en el próximo mes…Tendrás que aprender a comportarte" Cuddy tomo su portafolios. "No te preocupes por el escritorio, vendrán por el mañana" Cuddy le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

House se quedo solo en la oficina con la luz apagada. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco la llave. Después de mirarla por un tiempo solo pudo decir: "¡Maldición!"

**Por concluir**

**

* * *

  
**

¡Vaya! Como me costo trabajo escribir este capitulo. Y la verdad no estoy segura de que me guste

Por otra parte ¿de verdad creían que serían tan fácil que House y Cuddy estuvieran juntos?

Y que yo sepa una inyección de cortisol no hace daño.

Y una pregunta más:

¿En su país como le dicen al telefono movil?

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer


	13. Chapter 13

Si conocen la canción "Since You've Been Gone" del grupo Rainbow. Imagínensela de fondo para la primera parte :)

* * *

House se despertó sin muchas ganas de ir a trabajar. Ere lunes, y House odiaba los lunes. Hacía tres semanas que Lisa Cuddy ya no era su jefa. Se levanto lentamente de la cama y miro su reloj despertador. Ya era tarde.

Llegó casi una hora después al hospital. Todo le recordaba a Cuddy. La recepción donde se veían por las mañanas, los elevadores y sus momentos solos en ellos, su oficina y las muchas veces que Cuddy llegó enojada a regañarlo. House se golpeó con la palma de su mano la frente._ Deja de pensar en ella. _ Decidió ir con Wilson.

* * *

"Hora del almuerzo" dijo de manera seca

"¿Acabas de llegar? Ya casi es medio día" Wilson reprendió a su amigo.

"¿Y que? No tengo nada que hacer. La junta directiva no sabe que hacer conmigo todavía"

"Deberías estar agradecido que Cuddy, se aseguro de que fuera imposible despedirte. Fue muy ingenioso de ella cambiar las políticas de despido, justo antes de irse"

"Si, si. Que ningún jefe de departamento puede ser despedido sin la aprobación de un decano de medicina y la aprobación unánime de la junta; y mientras tengamos un decano interino estoy salvado…hubiera sido más ingenioso inventar una política que impidiera que las decanas de medicina con semejantes traseros no sean despedidas"

"¡Vamos House! Cuddy te salvo una vez más. Muestra un poco de gratitud"

"Yo nunca le pedí que me ayudara"

"¡Porque tu nunca pides ayuda!"

House resoplo. "Cállate Wilson, vamos a comer"

"'Cállate' ¿Esa es tu respuesta?" Wilson se burlo "Vaya, sin Cuddy se te va la inspiración" Wilson le dio una palmada en la espalda a House. "Vamos a comer"

* * *

"¿Por qué quieres ser decana de medicina?" Chase pregunto a Cameron en el salón de descanso

"No quiero ser decana de medicina"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué estas como candidata?"

"Solo…tengo una idea"

"¿idea? ¿Para qué? ¿Para salvar el departamento de diagnostico?"

"Esas son muchas preguntas Chase"

"No has contestado ninguna"

Cameron puso sus brazos alrededor de Chase "No te preocupes" le dio un pequeño beso "Y si resulto elegida, te haré jefe de cirugía"

* * *

"No entiendo porque no has ido a verla" Wilson insistió en el tema a pesar del enfado de House. Caminaban por la barra de la cafetería. Escogiendo su almuerzo.

"Ya no es mi jefa, no tengo que verla" House escogió un filete y lo escondió debajo de una ensalada.

"Un momento… ¿primero el problema era que ella era tu jefa, y ahora el problema es que NO es tu jefa?" Wilson sacudio su cabeza "No tiene sentido"

Llegaron a la caja. "Solo la ensalada" dijo House, pero la cajera lo detuvo.

"Se que tienen un filete ahí. Páguelo" y House lo hizo de mala gana.

"¿Puedes creer eso?" House y Wilson se sentaron. "Todos me odian porque creen que es mi culpa, que Cuddy fuera despedida. No los veo acosando a Loeb"

Wilson empezó a reírse. "¿Qué es tan gracioso Wilson?"

"Tu has sido un aislado gruñón de este hospital. Son contadas las personas que te hablan, pero ¿sabes que? Eras el favorito de Cuddy, y te trataban diferente por eso" Wilson se rió.

"Cállate Wilson" House tomo un bocado de su filete

"Tu elocuencia hoy; me asombra"

"No entiendo por que Cuddy no acepto un trabajo aquí mismo" House se quejo

"Después de ser la decana, sería bastante difícil ser degradada así"

"Me siento inútil…"

"Si"

"Deberíamos golpear a Loeb" House sugirió

"Si, seguro con eso Cuddy recupera su trabajo"

* * *

Cuddy abrió la puerta del consultorio de la clínica, en su nuevo trabajo. Le sorprendió ver a Cameron.

"Estoy segura que Princeton Plainsboro todavía tiene clínica"

"Tenía que hablar contigo"

"Todavía tengo teléfono"

¿Sabes lo difícil que es localizarte?" se quejo Cameron

"¿Para que querías hablar conmigo?" Cuddy cerró la puerta y tomo asiento en un banco.

"El hospital en un desastre sin ti. La clínica ha reducido sus horas; Loeb es un idiota y House se la pasa cabizbajo esperando que lo despidan. Nadie se pone de acuerdo en nombrar un nuevo decano."

Cuddy sonrió "¿Quieres elevarme el ego?"

"No, quiero hacer algo. Porque nadie hace nada" Cameron sonaba verdaderamente indignada "Cuddy, cuando renuncie y Chase fue despedido, tu nos ayudaste. Y no solo a nosotros, a Foreman, a Trece, Wilson Y ahora no saben ni que hacer. Quiero reinstalarte"

"¿Es por eso que eres candidata al puesto?"

"No, yo solo quería presionar a Loeb…un momento ¿Cómo supiste?" Cuddy sonrió. "Oh House tiene razón; eres astuta. Ya estas planeando algo"

"Camina conmigo Cameron" Cuddy salió del consultorio. "Te diré la verdad, en este trabajo tengo más tiempo para mi hija, menos estrés, menos responsabilidades. Pero vaya que extraño mi gran oficina y _mi_ hospital" Cuddy llego a su oficina de endocrinóloga de planta

"¿Qué haremos?"

"Dinero, Cameron, seguiremos al dinero"

* * *

Pasaron tres días más de incertidumbre en el hospital.

Cameron encontró a House dormido en su escritorio, con la cabeza para atrás y los brazos cruzados.

"¡House!"

House abrio los ojos de inmediato. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Te sientes culpable por lo de Cuddy?" Cameron tomo asiento enfrente de House

"No"

"Bueno…pero la quieres de regreso"

"A decir verdad el hospital es más callado" Cameron hizo una mueca al no creerle lo que decía. "Ya tengo a Wilson dándome consejo como 'Dra. Corazón', no necesito los tuyos"

"Esto no es sobre tu vida amorosa, es sobre ayudar a Cuddy a recuperar su trabajo, como lo hizo por nosotros"

House caviló por un momento. "¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"¿Estás libre mañana viernes por la noche?"

* * *

Cuddy tenía todo preparado para la cena. Contrato a un servicio de banquete para la comida. Ya había tenido cenas con donadores, como decana de medicina, pero esta era la más importante. Si todo salía bien recuperaría su trabajo.

Por fin los invitados llegaron. Cuddy sirvió tragos y converso con los donadores, cuando hubo otro llamado a la puerta. Era House.

Al verlo Cuddy quería besarlo, sin importarle el porque de su visita, pero House explicó:

"Vengo en lugar de Cameron, ella creyó que sería buena idea mostrarle a los tipos con dinero que no estoy tan loco"

Cuddy sonrió "Debí haberte dicho sobre el plan, pero si no funciona…" lo dejo pasar y tomo su abrigo. Se sorprendió al verlo de traje limpio y planchado. Sin corbata.

"No hay problema" House la miro y admiro lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido de noche. Cuddy lo dirigió hacia el resto de los invitados.

"¡Fiesta!" grito House antes de servirse un trago y tratar de llevarse bien con los demás.

* * *

A pesar de un principio poco alentador House hacía su mejor esfuerzo para encajar en la escena. Le incomodaba ser el centro de la atención; porque a pesar de lo que los demás creyeran House era humilde.

Al llegar la hora de sentarse a cenar, House tomo el lugar que le correspondía a Cameron, pero Cuddy noto lo mortificado que estaba y cambio los lugares para que se sentara junto a ella.

"Gracias, ese tipo es un rabo verde" House le dijo en voz baja a Cuddy

"no podía dejar que te manoseara" Cuddy le contesto.

Aunque fuera una cena de negocios y Cuddy se la pasara contestando preguntas; se sintio extraño para ambos. Se dieron cuenta que era porque nunca habían estado en una cita; y esto era lo más parecido a ello. En veinte años de peculiar relación, nunca habían salido en una cita oficial. No que la necesitaran.

* * *

"La cena fue un gran éxito" dijo House sentado en el sillón. Todos los invitados se habían marchado. Y el servicio de banquetes recogía los platos.

"Si, gracias por venir" Cuddy se sentó junto a él. Haciéndolo sentir bien al percibir el calor de su cuerpo.

"Increíble como transformaste el pequeño golpe de estado de Loeb en una jugada de poder a tu favor. Maquiavelo estaría orgulloso" levanto su vaso "Salud por la decana" Cuddy sonrió

House miro a sus pies en lugar de Cuddy "Me sentí culpable. Debí haberte llamado o algo" dejo el vaso en la mesa.

"House…yo también pude haberte visitado o …algo"

"Wilson tiene razón; podríamos ser los reyes de la negación" Se escucharon trastos moverse en la cocina. "Sigo siendo un desastre"

"Vamos House, no eres el único con problemas. Yo no soy exactamente perfecta"

House quería decirle que para él si lo era. "Estoy deacuerdo contigo, Cuddy. Sin incluirme a mi; tu tienes pésimo gusto en los hombres; eres adicta al trabajo, controladora, obsesionada con…"

"Ya entendí House" Cuddy lo interrumpió "Yo también soy un desastre" la doctora se reclino hacia atrás recargando su nuca en el respaldo del sillón. "Bueno ya establecimos que los dos somos un desastre ¿ahora que?"

"Podemos ser desastrosos juntos" sugirió House

"Exactamente lo que quiere oír una mujer al iniciar una relación"

"Por favor Cuddy, tu no quieres normal y sencillo"

"Tienes razón" Cuddy se abalanzó sobre el y lo beso. House se sorprendió pero contesto el beso. Cuddy rompio el contacto y observo la sonrisa de House. "Estas sonriendo" lo dijo como si fuera un logro.

"Disculpen, Sr. Y Sra. Cuddy" uno de los trabajadores se acerco a la sala.

"No soy…" House iba quejarse pero Cuddy le cubrió la boca

"¿Si?"

"Solo para informarles que ya acabamos y nos retiramos"

"Gracias" Cuddy dejo hablar a House.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ahora ese tipo cree que soy el Sr. Cuddy"

"¿Y que?" Cuddy sorprendió a House nuevamente cuando lo montó y puso sus manos en los amplios hombros del doctor "Ya todos se fueron, y Rachel esta dormida desde hace horas…estamos solos tu y yo." Cuddy vio la reacción de House al escuchar sus palabras. "Estas sonriendo otra vez"

"Tu me haces sonreír" expresó House sin pensarlo, y para su asombro no se arrepintió. Cuddy volvio a besarlo. Y sabía que no había de que arrepentirse. Sus sueños se hicieron realidad

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
**

¿Un poco cursi al final? ¿Contentos de que Cuddy regrese al trabajo? ¿Extrañaron los casos médicos? ¿Por qué hice a Cameron la cupido en lugar a Wilson? Ah, esa la contesto yo…bueno porque me agrada Cameron y creo que es una gran fan de Huddy.

Espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco a todos los que se molestaron con su tiempo en leer y dejar comentarios.

Las reviews finales son muy agradecidas.

Gracias, nuevamente, por leer


End file.
